Números Diferentes na Porta
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Depois de libertarem Lúcifer, os Winchester não estão no seu melhor momento. Em meio a tensão e discussões, Dean é sugado para outro mundo e sem ter idéia de como voltar para casa, vai precisar de toda e qualquer ajuda. E vai odiar cada segundo
1. so sick and tired

_I hate to be denied_  
_How you hurt my pride_  
_I feel pushed aside_  
_But laugh, laugh, laugh_  
_I nearly died _

**Laugh, I nearly died** - The Rolling Stones

* * *

Ok... Talvez não tenha sido isso que seu pai quis dizer quando mandou que ele tomasse conta de seu irmão e tentasse passar desapercebido, mas sério... Papai só ia voltar de noite, isso se não resolvesse arrumar mais alguma coisa pra matar por lá e ficasse mais uma semana – não seria a primeira vez – e o Sammy já está começando a esquecer qual é a cor do sol e do céu.

Dean já repetiu 375 vezes que é "amarelo" e "azul", respectivamente, mas não adiantou. Nem uma das _trezentas e setenta e cinco vezes_ adiantou. E ele sabia que não podia deixar o Sam sozinho... Não depois de Fitchberg – porque se a possibilidade de ter estragado tudo e deixado o Sammy morrer já não fosse péssimo o bastante, o castigo e o tratamento do silêncio que o papai deu por uma droga de mês inteiro foi ainda pior – e já que ele ia desobedecer mesmo o pai, era melhor fazer por completo.

- Se você continuar sentado me olhando com essa cara, eu vou deitar naquela cama e não vou mais mover nem um músculo até eu sentir fome de novo! E só pra te lembrar, tenho 4 pacotes de M&M's enfiados embaixo do travesseiro!

- Dean – Sam reclamou, fazendo _aquela_ cara – Você tem uma faca debaixo do travesseiro.

Ah é, como se isso o impedisse de ter um lanche lá também...

- O que eu posso dizer, Sam? Trabalho e diversão podem sim andar juntos! – Dean sorriu e a cara do Sam ficou ainda mais azeda.

Dean deu de ombros, ele preferia mesmo se não tivesse que desobedecer, apesar de também estar de saco cheio daquele quarto.

- Você tava falando sério? – Sammy perguntou com uma voz desconfiada – Sobre sair?

- Eu _tava_, mas você ficou aí, fazendo essa cara de bunda e reclamando por eu manter um estoque completamente sensato de doces...

- Não! – o mais novo exclamou – Não, não! Eu não reclamei, sério, eu só...

O olhar que Sam lançou para o irmão foi suplicante, desesperado.

- Eu não ouvi, Sammy... – Dean comentou numa voz meio cantada, folheando uma revista sem enxergar as páginas.

- Por favor... _Por favor_, vamos lá fora?

- Só porque você pediu por favor.

- Idiota.

- Prego.

Sam parecia pronto para começar a quicar nas paredes, cheio de energia acumulada e Dean imaginou se uma coleira seria _muita_ maldade.

- Aonde a gente vai?

- Não dá pra ir muito longe, o pai vai voltar e eu não quero mesmo que ele pegue a gente fora do quarto.

Dean pode praticamente ouvir o girar de olhos do irmão.

- O que é?

- Nada, Dean... – Sam suspirou.

Ah, isso não vai ficar assim... Vai ter um sermão em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

- É só que... – dessa vez, Sam bufou – Por que você sempre precisa fazer tudo que o pai manda? Ele não é Deus, sabia?

- É, eu sei... Porque se Deus existisse, você saberia quando calar a boca.

Isso fez com que Sam ficasse quieto, mas o jeito com que ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a pisar duro eram sinais clássicos de que aquela briga ainda não tinha acabado.

Se obrigando a respirar fundo, Dean resolveu fingir que não tinha uma nuvem enorme e escura sobre a cabeça dos dois, mas não pode deixar de se perguntar qual foi a última vez que eles simplesmente conversaram sem terminar querendo esganar o outro.

- Tem um parque ali na frente – Dean apontou – A gente pode ir lá e arrancar as crianças dos balanços ou algo assim...

- Balanço é só pra bebês. – Sam resmungou, chutando uma lata com estardalhaço.

Dean deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu gosto.

A caminhada parecia mais longa com aquele silêncio pesado, mas nenhum dos dois garotos parecia disposto a dizer mais nada. Dean começava a questionar se havia sido uma boa idéia sair desse jeito, especialmente quando o Sam estava com claros problemas hormonais, provavelmente _naqueles dias_, por que não é possível tanta cara de bunda num garoto só e-

- Talvez o balanço seja legal – Sam resmungou.

Espiando o mais novo pelo canto dos olhos, Dean sorriu.

- O que você quiser, Sammy – ele disse, porque naquele momento Sam era o _Sammy_.

Sam franziu o nariz, com nojo.

- Eu acho que já sou grande demais pra você me chamar desse jeito.

- Que jeito, Sammy?

- Você é tão idiota...

- Não sou não, eu sou um máximo.

Como prometido, Dean expulsou as crianças que ocupavam o balanço e Sam não conseguiu disfarçar como estava animado com a situação toda.

Realmente era divertido, ou talvez ficar naquele quarto de motel imundo fizesse que qualquer coisa ridícula parecesse o melhor circo do mundo.

Pelo menos essa era a opinião de Dean que gostava de circos, já Sam preferia manter uma distância respeitável de qualquer peruca colorida e nariz vermelho. Uma distância respeitável de 500 quilômetros.

- Olha como eu to indo alto! – Sammy gritou, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Não dá!

- Por que?

- Porque eu to muito mais alto que você!

Eles apostaram quem conseguia ir voar mais longe, mas terminou empatado porque Dean enjoou da brincadeira e saltou quando ainda estava no alto. Seu joelho chegou a bater no chão, mas fora isso, a aterrissagem foi perfeita.

Os olhos de Sam brilharam com admiração, ele podia fazer o mesmo que o irmão mais velho, mas estava entrando naquela fase desengonçada e não tinha nem de longe a mesma graça que Dean tinha. Até onde Sam sabia, Dean nunca nem teve uma fase desengonçada. Idiota gracioso...

- A gente tem que voltar – Dean comentou olhando para cima.

- Você não sabe ver as horas pela posição do céu – lembrou Sam.

- Mas eu sei identificar o pôr-do-sol, gênio.

- Mais cinco minutinhos, Dean... Só mais cinco minutinhos!

Dean olhou para cima e seus lábios se moveram de leve. Sam tinha certeza de que o mais velho estava fazendo as contas do tempo que eles demorariam pra voltar e a hora que papai disse que voltaria e não teve como não girar os olhos. Era óbvio que eles estavam quebrando as regras, mas Sam não conseguia ver qual era o grande problema! Quer dizer, ele sabia das coisas que o pai matava, ele mesmo já esteve presente durante algumas chacinas – e já teve que remendar Dean bem mais que algumas vezes – mas era dia, ninguém ali sabia quem eles eram e eles sabiam se defender muito bem e-

- Vamos, princesa.

- O que? Não, Dean! Mais cinco minutos, por favooor... – Sam não sabia explicar que cara ele fazia, mas 99% Dean acabava cedendo.

- Já foram cinco minutos, Sammy. – claro que justo essa vez vai se enquadrar na droga do 1%.

- Ah tá, como se você tivesse passado os últimos 5 minutos pensando se a gente poderia ficar mais 5 minutos!

Dean deu de ombros.

- Mas é, irmãozinho... Eu sou um cara que pensa pouco, mas quando pensa, se dedica!

- Você é um mala! – Sam reclamou, saindo do balanço – É isso que você é!

Mas Dean não estava prestando atenção.

- Vamo logo, Sam.

- O que? Por que?

- Não discute, só vamos!

Sam não entendia o que o irmão estava vendo de tão preocupante. Realmente estava ficando escuro e eles tinham que voltar andando pro quarto e tinha um cara olhando pra eles de um jeito meio estranho- Ah... _provavelmente_ era isso.

Sem reclamar mais, Sam começou a seguir Dean de perto, colado na verdade, porque ele sabia que se alguém precisasse protege-lo, seria o irmão mais velho.

Ele não gostava de falar nisso, porque Dean ficava triste, mas Sam parara de confiar no pai pra isso há um bom tempo. Não totalmente, afinal ele sabia do que John Winchester era capaz, mas... Quando você nunca está lá, fica bem mais difícil proteger alguém.

- Quem é aquele, Dean? – Sam perguntou baixinho, mesmo não havendo necessidade, como sempre, o instinto falou mais alto.

- Não é ninguém.

- Então por que a gente tá andando tão rápido?

Dean só lançou um olhar torto pro irmão. Cacete, esse moleque faz perguntas demais!

Talvez fosse justo responder, o silêncio só assustava Sam ainda mais, mas a verdade é que Dean não sabia quem era o cara, só tinha um sentimento de desgraça iminente lhe pesando nos ombros. Era sempre assim, se havia algo errado, Dean sentia um ponto de pressão entre os ombros, na base do pescoço. Um princípio de torcicolo que chegava a travar seus movimentos e não desaparecia até que a coisa ou pessoa que o incomodava fosse embora.

E aquele cara o incomodava. Talvez ele já o tivesse visto antes, parecia isso, um déjà vu por ter visto esse mesmo homem parado no mercadinho onde ele havia comprado cereal pro Sam, e perto da recepção do hotel, e... Não pode ser o _mesmo_, pode?

De qualquer forma, sendo o mesmo ou não, Dean tinha a necessidade de colocar a maior distância possível entre eles e aquele cara esquisito.

xo0ox

John se sentia tão exausto que somente a visão do letreiro do motel quase lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Tudo que ele havia passado não importava mais, a criatura estava morta, seus filhos estavam logo ali e ele finalmente poderia descansar.

Parou o Impala próximo a porta de seu quarto e mal havia desligado o motor quando percebeu que havia algo de errado. Nada parecia diferente, mas ainda assim...

Então ele entendeu. Dean não estava espiando pelo vão da porta ou pela janela e toda vez que John voltava, o garoto mais velho estava esticando o pescoço por qualquer brecha que pudesse encontrar para ver o pai mesmo que de relance antes de voltar pra dentro e fingir que não estava espiando. Não importava que era de madrugada, Dean reconheceria o barulho do Impala mesmo dormindo, mas dessa vez, nem sinal dele.

Lutando contra a vontade de correr e ver se estava tudo bem com os meninos, John deixou que seu lado de caçador assumisse o controle e caminhou silenciosamente até a porta, e droga, ele estava realmente cansado, tão cansado que só agora pode ver que a porcaria da porta estava fora das dobradiças, só encostada no batente para evitar que as pessoas pudessem enxergar o que havia lá dentro.

E se precisava ser escondido, provavelmente não era bom.

- Dean? – John chamou – Sammy?

- Pai? – a voz miúda de Sam respondeu.

John empurrou a porta, fazendo com que caísse no chão e havia tanta coisa para enxergar dentro do quarto que por um instante, ele não viu absolutamente nada.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se concentrar o bastante, a primeira coisa que seus olhos encontraram foi seu filho mais velho, com sangue escorrendo da têmpora por seu rosto, empunhando uma 12 apontada em sua direção.

- Filho? Abaixe a arma.

- Dean, é o papai! – Sam alegou de seu esconderijo detrás da cama.

Dean não pareceu acreditar nem mesmo por um instante.

- Não.

John deu um passo apreensivo para frente, ele havia ensinado aos filhos que nunca deveriam apontar uma arma se não tivessem a intenção de atirar, aquele não parecia ser o problema de Dean naquele instante.

- Ele cruzou a linha de sal – Sam ainda tentava acalmar o irmão.

- Tá quebrada – Dean devolveu, sem nem mesmo ter que pensar – Não adianta mais pra porra nenhuma.

- Olha a boca – John teve a reação automática ao ouvir o palavrão saindo da boca do filho.

- Ah é... – a risada de Dean foi cortada, sem qualquer humor – Boa essa. Parece com ele.

- O que havia acontecido ali? Que porra era aquela?

- Dean, sou eu...

- Dean? – Sam chamou.

O garoto deu um passo para trás, a arma não se moveu um milímetro, ainda travada em seu alvo, ele espiou por um instante o que quer que Sam queria e assentiu.

No momento seguinte, John estava encharcado e Sam já estava sumindo de volta para trás da cama.

Água benta.

- É prova o bastante pra você? – ele perguntou a Dean, aliviado pelas precauções dos meninos, mas desesperado para correr até eles.

Mas Dean não respondeu, só continuou encarando o pai com um olhar estranho, selvagem e perturbado.

- Christo – Dean falou e pareceu um longo minuto até que ele piscasse novamente.

John nem mesmo respirou pelo mesmo tempo, então arriscou um novo passo e os ombros de seu filho mais velho pareceram relaxar. Essa foi a deixa para correr.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, ajoelhando na frente do garoto.

- Eu to bem. Olha o Sam.

E foi o que John fez, olhou para o mais novo, esperando uma explicação que provavelmente ele não conseguiria arrancar de Dean por um tempo.

Sammy levantou devagar, seus olhos disparando pelo quarto antes de encararem o pai.

- Um cara entrou aqui. Ele sabia que a gente tava sozinho, falou que achou que a gente já tava dormindo, mas que com nós dois acordados seria melhor mesmo... – ele coçou a cabeça, sentando no pé da cama – Ele não sabia quem a gente era, não era um... Não era nada sobrenatural. Ele não sabia que a gente sabia usar armas, e também não sabia que as armas que a gente sabia usar estavam carregadas.

Pelo tanto de vezes que Sam disse "sabia", ficava completamente claro o quanto o menino estava abalado, mesmo que estivesse fazendo seu melhor para disfarçar.

- Você atirou nele, Dean? – John perguntou enquanto checava Sam em busca de qualquer ferimento no caçula, mas fora um galo na cabeça e alguns arranhões nas costas da mão, ele parecia bem – Dean?

Mas o garoto ainda estava na mesma posição, a 12 apontada na direção da porta, só esperando algo atravessar o batente para que finalmente disparasse.

- Ele só sangrou... – Dean murmurou – Não teve fumaça, nem desapareceu, ele só... pareceu machucado e surpreso. Porque ele era um humano.

O jeans de Sam estava sujo de sangue, mas o corte era pequeno, John ainda se preocupava com ele quando o ouviu dizer o nome do irmão.

- Dean? – e quando Dean não respondeu – Pai?

- Filho... – John tentou deixar seu tom gentil, mas estava fora de forma – Já acabou.

Ele abaixou a arma de Dean, empurrando o cano até o chão, então repetiu:

- Acabou.

Pela primeira vez, o garoto tirou os olhos da porta, parecendo tentar entender porquê ele estava mirando para o chão, então encarou o pai.

- Acabou?

- Acabou, filho.

_Como eu não notei os olhos dele?_ John se perguntou, sentindo vontade de se dar um soco. Ele não tinha certeza, pela iluminação, mas as pupilas de Dean pareciam enormes, dilatadas, e de repente aquele machucado na têmpora parecia muito importante.

- Sabe, pai... – Dean começou lentamente, os olhos em movimento constante entre o rosto de John e a porta – As coisas que a gente caça, os espíritos, as criaturas, toda aquela porcariada sobrenatural, eu até entendo. Eles só tão fazendo... o que _têm_ que fazer! Mas as pessoas, os humanos normais... Eles são loucos.

John estava perdido entre pensamentos – parte dele simplesmente concordava com o filho, o resto só se sentia mal pelo garoto já saber disso tão novo – quando os olhos de Dean giraram pra cima e suas pernas pareceram não serem mais capazes de segurar o peso de seu corpo, dobrando fracamente.

- DEAN! – Sam gritou, mas John aparou a queda do mais velho.

Realmente... As pessoas eram loucas.

xo0ox

Dean estava cansado. Na verdade, ele sentia que havia morrido e alguém requentou o cadáver pútrido, porque não deveria ser possível se sentir tão ridiculamente cansado.

_Mas com a minha sorte..._

Por que a fachada da loja estava tão embaçada? Ah... Era só o que ele precisava, ter que usar óculos. Dean baixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

Eles precisavam de um tempo. Quer dizer, a porra do Apocalipse estava aí, é óbvio que eles precisavam de um tempo. O problema, além do fim do mundo obviamente, era que mais ninguém tinha tempo.

Sammy estava diferente. Dean esfregou o rosto de novo, claro que Sammy estava diferente, aquela vaca da Ruby fez questão de bagunçar completamente a cabeça dele... Pelo menos ela estava morta. Mas eles ainda precisavam de férias.

Sobre uma coisa a vadia da Ruby estava certa, depois de ver o Inferno, Dean nunca mais conseguiu nem olhar pra TV se estivesse passando Hellraiser. Se bem que a realidade fazia o Pinhead parecer brincadeira de criança.

Dean entrou na loja ainda pensando no irmão. Ele não tinha certeza se poderia confiar no julgamento de Sam, quer dizer, o cara mentiu, tomou sangue de demônio, e libertou Lúcifer. _Eu só quebrei o primeiro selo. Só. Nada demais._

Apertando os olhos, tentando fazer as coisas voltarem a ter foco, ele pegou um pacote de M&M's de amendoim, as mãos tão bem treinadas na arte de encontrar-coisas-não-tão-comestíveis-e-potencialmente-mortais, mas Dean bem sabia que era melhor comer tudo o que poderia agora já que ele não viveria até a velhice quando seus hábitos alimentares se tornariam um problema de verdade.

Cerveja, salgadinhos, hmm... Twix. Ok, as coisas de fresco que o Sammy pediu... É. Hora de voltar pro quarto nojento de motel, tomar um banho na ducha decrepta e se jogar na cama imunda pra uma noite de sono tranqüila. Como se as coisas pudessem ser tão simples.

A sola de sua bota ainda nem havia tocado a calçada na frente da loja e Dean já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele não via nada de anormal, mas aquele ponto de pressão entre seus ombros se fez notar de um jeito incômodo, o cabelo de sua nuca arrepiou. E ele não teve nem 40 minutos do tão sonhado descanso.

O peso reconfortante da arma presa na parte de trás de sua calça fez com que ele continuasse andando, especialmente porque Dean ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo e continuar se movendo era tão boa tática quanto qualquer outra.

Dean já estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto na metade do tempo que levou para chegar a loja. E nada apareceu, mas o sentimento continuava lá.

- Sam? – ele chamou, abrindo a porta e encontrou o irmão deitado na cama mais distante da porta.

As pernas caídas para fora da cama, completamente vestido. Talvez o Sasquatch estivesse mais cansado do que Dean havia pensado a princípio. Só que Dean ainda estava acordado porque o Wookie que ele chamava de irmão simplesmente precisava da droga do pão de qualquer coisa que seja aquela merda com gosto de papelão, então...

- SAM! – Dean gritou chutando o pé do irmão.

- O que? O que? – Sam pulou assustado e encontrou Dean sorrindo, sentado na outra cama – O que, Dean?

- Trouxe o que você pediu.

- Você não me acordou só pra isso. – Sam esperou uma resposta, qualquer resposta – Eu te odeio.

- Ah, Sammy... Eu não podia deixar você dormindo daquele jeito! – Dean sorriu e jogou alguns M&M's na boca.

Sam só estreitou os olhos em resposta e Dean sorriu ainda mais.

- Você não vai falar sobre o que aconteceu? – Sam perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Já aconteceu, não posso fazer mais nada.

- Dean! Nós libertamos Lúcifer! – Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha – Tudo bem, _eu_ libertei Lúcifer... Depois de tudo com a Ruby você simplesmente vai deixar pra lá?

- É.

- Você sabe que precisamos conversar sobre isso.

- Não, Sam! – Dean levantou – Eu sei que preciso tomar um banho e dormir.

- Mas, Dean...

Em resposta, Dean atirou a camiseta na cara do irmão e desapareceu pra dentro do banheiro. Se eles não falassem sobre o assunto, ele não existiria. É. Dean tinha certeza disso. Quase.

A água quente caindo em seus ombros fez com que todo o resto parecesse distante o que era bom já que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sam daria um jeito de conversarem. Dean se forçou a não pensar que essa conversa poderia vir depois de uma recaída. Ele já tinha matado a Ruby, não tinha mais gente em quem ele poderia descontar a raiva.

Vaca.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Dean encontrou Sam dormindo, dessa vez numa posição mais aceitável, mesmo que não parecesse nem um pouco confortável.

O cara parece um pretzel dormindo.

Seguindo o exemplo do irmão, Dean se jogou na cama, fingindo que ele não estava evitando _a_ conversa com Sam há um mês, fingindo que _não, não é o Apocalipse batendo na minha porta, muito obrigado_ e fingindo que sim, Deus está no céu e tudo está bem no mundo.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean ainda estava fingindo. Não sobre o Apocalipse, isso era meio difícil de se ignorar, mas Sam? Ele conseguia olhar pra Sam e ver o mesmo garoto alto demais, que deveria ser desengonçado, mas não era. O garoto nerd, metido à sabe-tudo, enciclopédia do esquisito, que fazia perguntas demais, que batia de frente com o pai. E não o cara que ele chamava de irmão, mas nem tinha certeza se conhecia.

Bom, talvez Dean não estivesse fingindo muito bem, mas ninguém pode dizer que ele não tentou.

- Café da manhã, Sammy? – ele perguntou enquanto terminava de limpar a última lâmina de seu arsenal.

- Dean...

- Ah, aquele tom de voz...

- Eu estou com fome, Sam – Dean declarou, indo em direção a porta sem olhar pra trás.

- Isso tem que parar agora! – Sam gritou.

Dean fechou os olhos, a mão na maçaneta.

- Isso vai parar quando eu disser que tem que parar.

Ele abriu a porta e se deparou com olhos brilhantes.

- DEAN!

A voz de Sam gritando seu nome foi a última coisa que Dean ouviu antes de tudo sumir.

* * *

**N/A.:. **Minha primeira fic de Supernatural! Ai que loucura! Não faço idéia se tá ficando bom, se tá chato ou corrido demais, é um tiro total no escuro! Mas eu me diverti tanto escrevendo que resolvi arriscar e colocar aqui.

Espero que vocês gostem e mandem review, pra eu saber o que estão pensando!

Ainda vai acontecer muuuuuuita coisa com o Dean... Coitado.

**Ps.:.** Vai ter bastante palavão, piada de baixo calão e de humor duvidoso, mas lembrem-se que não sou eu, são os personagens! (Ahaaam...)


	2. you know where you are?

_Welcome to the jungle_  
_It gets worse here everyday_  
_Ya learn ta live like an animal_  
_In the jungle where we play _

**Welcome to the Jungle** - Guns N' Roses

* * *

Dean abriu os olhos.

Sem quarto de motel, sem olhos com brilho bizarro, sem Sammy. O que diabos aconteceu?

Sua mão ainda estava em uma maçaneta, mas essa era diferente.

- Você acha que vai sair daqui tão fácil? – uma voz perguntou, bêbada, obviamente puta, mas Dean não virou.

Não poderia ser com ele. Seja lá onde ele estava, nem deu tempo de... bom, nada! Dean curtia arrumar uma confusão tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, mas dessa vez simplesmente não poderia ser com ele.

- Ei! Você acha que mexer com a minha mulher é engraçado?

Bom... Talvez _fosse_ com ele.

- Eu to com pressa – Dean respondeu sem olhar por cima do ombro e já se precipitando pela porta.

E quando a liberdade já estava perto, _mas tão perto_, algo que pode ter sido uma cadeira algum dia espatifou na parede, cobrindo seu casaco de lascas de madeira.

- Volta aqui!

Ahm... Não.

A porta dos fundos estava aberta e felizmente o corno estava ocupado demais gritando ameaças pra realmente cumprir qualquer uma delas.

Dean procurou qualquer sinal de onde estava, a vizinhança parecia... normal. Casas de cerca branca e janelas azuis, gramados verdes e crianças andando de bicicleta. A única coisa que não se encaixava ali além dele próprio, era o Impala, parado numa garagem do outro lado da rua, há quatro casas de distância.

- Isso é ridículo... – Dean resmungou para si mesmo.

Aquilo parecia a caminhada da vergonha, todos pareciam saber que ele não pertencia àquele lugar.

E isso era bem literal, todas as crianças que brincavam na rua arregalaram os olhos, cheios de um medo impressionante e saíram de seu caminho com se ele fosse uma avalanche.

Estranho.

Tentando ignorar os olhares apavorados, Dean começou a fazer inventário:

* roupas? Ok. Mas não eram as mesmas de... hoje cedo? Bom. É.

* armas? Ok. Todas em seus devidos lugares e mais algumas que ele não lembrava.

* quarto de motel? – Meio Ok. Tinha um quarto, mas não era de motel e nem dele.

* Sam? Nem sinal.

* Impala? Ok em um segundo.

* Pronto, agora sim ele poderia ficar desesperado.

Afundou as mãos nos bolsos, tentando descobrir algum jeito de se fundir com a paisagem para que todos parassem de olhar pra ele, mas o que descobriu, foi um molho de chaves. Até aí tudo parecia normal, afinal ele _precisava_ de chaves pra coisas como ligar o carro, só que as chaves do Impala não eram as únicas.

Parado ao lado de sua garota, Dean acariciou o teto do carro – pra matar as saudades – e encarou a porta vermelha da casa. _I see a red door and I want to paint it black..._

Pronto. Agora que a barreira do colapso mental foi ultrapassada e ele estava cantando Rolling Stones enquanto encarava uma porta, a investigação poderia continuar.

Olhando para ambos os lados da rua, Dean esperou que alguém o parasse, mas todos estavam ocupados demais sentindo medo dele para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse desviar o olhar, então ele continuou.

A chave desconhecida realmente abriu a porta vermelha.

A casa era... Uma casa. Completamente anticlimático. Sem ter mais o que fazer até que alguém ou alguma coisa acontecesse e desse uma pista do que estava acontecendo, Dean continuou a entrar. Tinha cheiro de sangue seco, roupa úmida e pólvora.

Estranhamente, essa combinação fez Dean se sentir em casa. Acrescente o cheiro de mofo ou pelo menos um cheiro identificável, mas que com certeza não veio de nada de bom, e seria a descrição perfeita da infância de Dean. Ou pelo menos de mais da metade dos quartos e casas abandonadas – "mal cuidadas" como John preferia chamar, hipócrita filho da mãe – em que ele e Sam cresceram.

Outro passo e nenhum som além da madeira rangendo sob seu peso. Ou estava tudo vazio, ou quem morava lá era ridiculamente silencioso. Uma voz que parecia muito com a de Sam sussurrou em sua cabeça, _ou talvez estejam dormindo, gênio_.

E droga. Isso também fazia sentido.

Então, Dean continuou tentando não fazer mais barulho do que o piso já fazia por ele. A sala era pequena, tinha só um sofá, uma mesa de centro e uma televisão, tudo coberto por pacotes de salgadinhos, guardanapos amassados e garrafas de cerveja vazia. Quem quer que seja o dono da casa, obviamente vivia como um rei.

Outro cômodo, um pouco mais de lixo, mas nenhuma pista. Dean resolveu nem arriscar a cozinha, os fungos se desenvolvendo por lá deveriam ser tóxicos e possivelmente cheios de dentes, a escada parecia uma opção bem mais segura.

- Quem sabe não tem uma trilha de lixo que eu possa seguir? – Dean se perguntou em voz alta, já que o silêncio começava a deixa-lo incomodado.

E não, não tinha uma trilha de lixo, mas muitas pegadas enlameadas na escada – talvez algumas fossem sangue seco, mas ele não era perito – e todas iam diretamente para a mesma porta.

De tudo que Dean esperava, aquele quarto era... Como era a palavra mesmo? Ah é, um _máximo_! Era o quarto dos sonhos de todo adolescente, pelo menos era o quarto dos sonhos de Dean quando ele era adolescente. Na verdade quando Dean era uma adolescente, ele ficaria feliz de ter um quarto com porta, só. Não, não, melhor ainda: Dean queria ter um quarto com porta quando _Sam_ virou adolescente.

O único lugar que ele tinha pra se esconder das crises de mau humor do mais novo era o banheiro, mas infelizmente o pai sacou a jogada e começou a se esconder lá antes.

As paredes estavam cobertas por posters, de AC/DC até Mettalica, de um Corvette clássico azul metálico até Abbey Clancy de biquíni roxo e blusa de capuz cinza.

_Meu Deus, essa mulher é gostosa._

Não. Não, não. Foco.

Na verdade não eram todas as paredes cobertas por bandas, carros e mulheres gostosas, a maior parede, ao lado da porta, era um enorme mural com pequenos alfinetes prendendo artigos de jornal e páginas impressas da internet. Também haviam fotos, claro, mas nada ali chegava nem ao menos perto de Abbey Clancey, isso Dean podia afirmar com toda certeza.

Vampiros, ghouls, Mulheres de Branco – como ele odiava essas vacas – eram só algumas das coisas retratadas ali. Ele conhecia muito bem esse método meio demente, meio genial de relacionar informações. Um caçador morava ali.

O que significava que aquela invasão poderia ficar complicada a qualquer momento. Mas, por outro lado, o Impala estava parado lá na frente e Dean tinha a chave da porta...

E lembrar disso também o fazia lembrar da maior questão em pauta, o puto do elefante no quarto, a maior e mais difícil pergunta – desde o " Isso é um baseado?" do pai quando Dean tinha 16 anos e achou que seria uma boa idéia experimentar. Ser pego, por outro lado, foi uma péssima idéia – como ele foi parar ali?

Aquele não era um bom lugar pra se estar, tudo bem que o quarto era show, mas ainda era a casa de um caçador e ter as chaves realmente não importava.

Isso tudo cheirava a coisa de anjo, mas nem sinal dos viadinhos alados.

Ele continuou parado alguns segundos, se sentindo mal por invadir e se sentindo idiota por se sentir mal, então lembrou que ele não fazia esse tipo de coisa – _sentir_ – e voltou a fuçar.

Foi perdendo a graça quando Dean percebeu que tudo estava mais ou menos onde ele pensava que estaria. E talvez tenha sido isso que fez aquela idéia brotar em sua mente. Quer dizer, os recortes, fotos, mapas e até algumas armas espalhadas numa bagunça que não deveria ser organizada, mas era – mais ou menos, as roupas de limpeza questionável empilhadas numa cadeira, mais mapas e fotos colados nas paredes, tudo aquilo gritava Dean Winchester. Ou Unabomber, se ele fosse honesto, mas eram fotos mais de demônios do que de presidentes americanos riscados ou mutilados – apesar de ter uma foto ali meio escondida que parecia muito o Bill Clinton.

Tá, tudo bem, não era o Clinton, nem um presidente, mas era uma foto com pessoas de verdade, não monstros. Provavelmente nem o pai sabia que Dean tinha aquela foto, muito menos o Sam. Normalmente ficava em sua carteira, mas estava bem ali... Uma vela azul em cima de um pedaço de torta de maçã e os braços magricelas de Sam puxando a gola da camisa de Dean enquanto os dois riam descontroladamente.

Aquela foto não poderia estar ali, mas estava.

Ele poderia não ser esperto-de-escola como o Sam, mas sabia fazer matemática básica: Impala + casa + chaves da porta da casa + lixo + posters do AC/DC + foto de aniversário + armas + Abbey Clancey = Winchester x (Dean)².

Então... Ele tinha uma casa. De cerca branca e porta vermelha. Num bairro aparentemente respeitável, onde todas as crianças tinham medo dele.

Dean espiou pela janela e sim, o Impala ainda estava lá, só parecia mais judiado, o que por si só já era um absurdo.

_Mas que porra era essa?_

- Cas? Castiel? – ele chamou em voz alta, se sentindo um idiota por estar falando sozinho.

Sentimento que só piorou quando não houve qualquer resposta.

Parecia um ótimo momento pra simplesmente deixar que o colapso nervoso tomasse conta, mas ele ainda tinha mais o que explorar.

xo0ox

É. Explorar não era tão emocionante quanto parecia ser.

Era casa dele _mesmo_, não havia como negar depois de uma inspeção mais minuciosa, ainda não fazia sentido nenhum, mas era a verdade.

Ainda não tinha nem a menor idéia de como foi parar lá ou como ele tinha uma casa, mas ei! Uma coisa de cada vez.

Dean entrou no banheiro tentando encontrar os remédios anti-psicose que deveriam estar por ali, mas antes, ele viu seu reflexo.

Tinha uma cicatriz descendo desde o canto de seu olho esquerdo até seu queixo. Era fina, mas dava pra ver que quem quer que seja que colocou aquilo ali, estava com muita raiva.

E Dean _sabia_ que não estava ali pela manhã, há 40 minutos atrás.

Ele estava mais novo, o cabelo mais comprido, não muito, mas o bastante para ele notar a diferença, tentou vasculhar o rosto em busca de outras mudanças, mas a cicatriz atraia seus olhos.

Isso não deveria estar ali. Dean queria fazer alguma piada sobre mulheres gostarem de cicatriz, mas ninguém estava ali para ouvir e francamente? Ele estava apavorado demais pra fazer qualquer tipo de brincadeira. Ele deveria ver o que mais havia acontecido com seu corpo... Deveria. Mesmo.

Outra hora... É. Outra hora vai ser bem melhor.

Apesar de estar tudo errado, ao mesmo tempo estava... tudo certo. As coisas dele estavam lá, ele podia ver o Impala estacionado de onde estava, ele se sentia bem e podia mover todo o corpo, mas... O que aconteceu?

Sam. Ele precisava encontrar o Sam. O Sasquatch deveria estar completamente enlouquecido, se não pelo desaparecimento, simplesmente por não poder terminar de discutir.

Com um novo propósito, Dean continuou o caminho até o carro – quase sem olhar para os dois lados da rua em busca do marido traído que poderia estar em busca de vingança – só então percebeu que ele não fazia idéia de onde estava, como ia encontrar o Sam?

A raiva foi tanta que ele quase socou o carro.

- Ah querida, desculpa... – ele deslizou os dedos pelo teto do Impala – Eu não faria isso.

_A vez com o pé de cabra não conta. O pai morreu, você sabe que eu não estava legal..._

Dean suspirou e voltou o rosto para cima, contando até 10. Não adiantava nada se desesperar e ele já estava na merda mesmo. Sempre podia ser pior, ele só tinha que trabalhar com o que estava a mão. E o que exatamente estava a mão?

Nada. Um grande monte fedido de merda nenhuma.

Calma...

Abrindo o porta-mala do Impala, Dean percebeu que "nada" não era uma definição certa, ele ainda tinha toda a parafernalha de caça o que ajudava. Provavelmente. Era realmente frustrante ter tudo como se fosse um dia normal. Com um adicional de um marido corno.

Dean fechou o carro e olhou em volta, procurando um plano de ação.

Onde estavam aqueles mapas com o pontinho vermelho "Você está aqui" quando você precisava de um?

Ele entrou no Impala e apertou o volante.

- Isso não é o fim do mundo! Quer dizer... É sim! Mas... Que droga...

Respirando fundo e apoiando a cabeça no volante por alguns instantes, Dean se decidiu: deu a partida no carro e começou a dirigir, sem destino certo, fazendo reconhecimento da área.

Já estava rodando a alguns minutos quando notou que aquelas ruas pareciam familiares.

Espera um pouco... Ele conhecia esse lugar, sabia onde estava, só não fazia sentido nenhum. Por que justo ele, Dean Winchester, teria uma _casa_ bem ali?

Palo Alto, Califórnia. Merda de Stanford.

Uma onda de xingamentos e um aneurisma mais tarde, o ronronar do motor do Impala finalmente fez Dean se acalmar. Ele ainda estava suando, trincando os dentes e apertava tanto o volante que seus dedos estavam ficando amortecidos, mas claro, ele estava mais calmo.

Era óbvio que aquele não era o seu universo, era dolorosamente claro que alguma coisa bem ruim havia acontecido com ele ali, mas será que as coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto assim?

Stanford... Não tinha escapatória, era o único lugar que fazia sentido ir no momento. Ou talvez não, mas pelo menos era o mais próximo.

Mesmo depois de 4 anos, o GPS corporal de Dean ainda funcionava muito bem e o caminho até o apartamento do Sam foi fácil, mas não dava pra saber o que encontraria lá e honestamente? Gostaria que o caminho tivesse sido mais longo ou mais difícil.

Dean andou até a porta e de volta ao Impala cinco vezes antes de ter coragem de realmente passar pelo portão e subir as escadas.

Na porta, mais uma vez ele hesitou. Mesmo sendo o elo mentalmente mais fraco da corrente dos Winchester, Dean tinha a sensação de que invadir não era uma boa idéia, então bateu. Meio tímido, mas bateu.

Sam abriu a porta, parecendo exausto e... novo. Muito mais novo do que ele parecia no motel algumas horas atrás, antes de Dean ser transportado pra... esse... lugar... é.

- Sammy?

Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram em choque, e apesar de Dean saber que não tinha talento nenhum para ser sensível ou reconhecer emoções, ele reconheceu a transição da surpresa para o choque, do choque para a raiva e da raiva para o punho enorme crescendo na direção de seu rosto.

- Que porra é essa, Sam? – ele ralhou com o irmãozinho gigante, pulando para trás, segurando o maxilar.

Isso doeu.

- O que você quer, Dean?

A voz de Sam estava cansada, irritada, mas a postura indicava que Dean não estava muito longe de outro soco. E pelo visto a política Winchester de atirar-primeiro-perguntar-depois ainda era a escolha da vez.

- Cara, o que acabou de acontecer? – Dean ameaçou dar mais um passo, mas os punhos fechados de Sam o fizeram pensar melhor – O que era aquela coisa na porta?

A expressão em branco de Sam também não foi nem um pouco encorajadora.

- Você está bêbado? – a irritação crescente na voz também não ajudava – Veio aqui pra que? Arruinar minha vida e matar minha namorada não foi o bastante, Dean? Você veio pra terminar o serviço?

- Do que você...? Sammy, isso é sério!

As palavras mal saíram de sua boca e Sam estava se jogando em um novo golpe, mas dessa vez Dean teve presença de espírito o bastante para desviar.

- Mas que porra, Sam!

Sam agarrou a jaqueta do irmão mais velho.

- Nunca me chame de Sammy! – ele rosnou, empurrando Dean – Vai embora.

E a porta se fechou com um estrondo.

_Mas o que é que...? Porra._

- Sam! Sammy, abre a porta! – Dean tentou ignorar a nota de desespero em sua voz – O que ta acontecendo?

O som distinto de uma espingarda sendo armada fez Dean deixar pra lá essa coisa de irmão e fugir para a segurança do Impala.

Isso tudo estava errado, muito, muito errado! Esfregando o rosto Dean lembrou de outra coisa errada. Muito, muito, _muito_ errada.

_Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Sam me odeia, estou sozinho e tem uma porra de uma cicatriz na minha cara!_

Bobby.

É. Essa era a resposta. Bobby saberia o que estava acontecendo e faria tudo voltar ao normal. Tudo bem, normal é uma palavra muito forte pra um Winchester, mas ele queria o seu senso distorcido de normalidade de volta, porque esse lugar não tinha graça nenhuma.

Bobby. É. Tudo vai melhorar assim que ele falar com Bobby.

Consultando o relógio, Dean fez as contas e se ele dirigisse normalmente – igual a um viciado em crack depois de um refil – estaria na casa do Bobby pela manhã, mas ele se sentia mal, o estômago virado, o corpo cansado como se não dormisse há dias, apesar de saber que ele havia acabado de acordar.

As coisas dele ainda estavam no quarto de qualquer forma e com um pouco de sorte tudo isso era um pesadelo bem real e depois que ele dormisse, tudo voltaria ao normal. _Ah é, claro._

Se arrastando de volta para sua casa de porta vermelha e cerca branca, direto para dentro do quarto, Dean nem sentiu seu corpo caindo no colchão. Ele só queria dormir até voltar pra casa.

xo0ox

Luz. Tinha luz da rua entrando pela janela e essa porra estava irritando as pálpebras fechadas de Dean, mas pelo menos isso significava que era manhã. E talvez fosse a manhã certa.

Cheiro. Óleo e pólvora. O colchão era mais confortável do que o de costume, mas parecia ser um quarto, com um pouco de sorte num motel podre de beira de estrada. E talvez fosse o motel certo.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. _Maldita visão periférica!_ Sem nem se mover na cama, Dean enxergava os arredores e sabia que aquele quarto era o mesmo de ontem à noite. Ou ontem de manhã. Hmm... O quarto errado.

Não foi um sonho, definitivamente. Grande merda saber isso, não ajudava em nada, mas era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza. E de que quando se sentiu cansado, foi mais cansado do que ele havia imaginado, eram 5 horas da manhã seguinte.

Dean sentou na cama e esfregou o rosto, os dedos estranhando a nova adição facial. Bom, se era pra ficar enterrado nesse lugar, ele deveria descobrir mais coisas, começando por o que mais mudou em seu corpo.

O banheiro nunca pareceu tão distante.

Dean tirou a camiseta e respirou fundo antes de se olhar no espelho. Seja lá o que aconteceu, parece que não foi nada fácil pra ele. A cicatriz no rosto foi claramente planejada e executada com muito esmero por alguém realmente puto com ele. Começava no canto de seu olho esquerdo, mais alguns centímetros e ele ficaria cego – deve ter doído feito o inferno – de lá, seguia a linha do maxilar até quase chegar em seu queixo. Um pensamento rápido passou em sua mente de que mesmo assim, ele ainda era bonito.

E as pessoas ainda diziam que ele tinha baixa auto-estima...

Suas mãos tinham queimaduras, assim como seu braço direito. Essas devem ter sido bem divertidas.

Seu peito parecia um mapa de dor e isso não o deixava nem um pouco animado com o que poderia estar em suas costas. Marcas de garras decoravam se ombro e tinha direito até a uma cicatriz distinta logo abaixo de suas costelas. Cirúrgica definitivamente.

Mas o mais errado – além de todo o resto – não era o que estava lá, era uma coisa que estava faltando. A tatuagem. A tatuagem anti-possessão não estava onde deveria estar e não parecia estar em nenhum outro lugar. Em seu suposto lugar, talvez um pouco pra direita, perto da clavícula ele tinha outro enfeite, que estranhamente parecia um ponto de interrogação.

Ele deve ter caído em um compactador de lixo em algum momento, por que pareciam cicatrizes demais pra tão pouco tempo de vida. E ele estava magro. Só ângulos de músculos e ossos, quase nenhuma carne. Era quase o mesmo corpo que ele tinha quando adolescente, só... moído.

Okay, chega do show de horrores.

Depois do momento higiene, _se o Sam não me odiasse, ficaria orgulhoso_, Dean decidiu parar de sentir pena de si mesmo e passar o trabalho para outra pessoa. Hora de encontrar o Bobby.

* * *

**N/A.:. **Hola! Eu nem deveria estar escrevendo, minha semana de provas começa segunda, mas eu fiquei tão animada com as reviews que não resisti!

As coisas começaram a ficar complicadas pro Dean, mas não se preocupem, ainda piora! Não me matem! huahuahuahuahuahua É pelo bem da trama!

Ok, vou indo, espero que tenham gostado!

**Ps.:.** Por favoooooor mandem um pouquinho de amor (aka review) pra eu saber que tá todo mundo curtindo! Se quiserem divulgar tbm, propaganda nunca matou ngm! Só aquele outdoor que caiu naquela velha... Mas isso foi um acidente trágico, naaada a ver com isso aqui.


	3. I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak

_I've seen the face of my affliction, of my reality_  
_I'm being tortured by the future, of things that are yet to be_  
_I'm being haunted by a vision_  
_It's like the morning never comes_  
_I feel the burden of confusion_  
_Always searching... on the run_

**Somebody Help Me** - Full Blown Rose

* * *

A visão familiar do ferro velho fez Dean realmente se acalmar, um sorriso quase apareceu, mas a situação ainda estava muito fodida pra ele pensar em ficar aliviado.

Ele começou a caminhar até a porta e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, já havia pegado o celular e discado o número de Sam.

- Sammy? – murmurou no fone e em seguida a ligação foi desconectada.

_Que merda aconteceu com esse moleque?_

Só então passou por sua mente que ele deveria ter ligado para o Bobby também antes de aparecer com a cara toda esquisita, com um irmão que o odeia e uma história impossível, mas ele já estava ali.

- Bobby! – chamou enquanto batia na porta.

- Dean? – a voz rouca, familiar e reconfortante devolveu de dentro da casa.

- É... – o alívio estava plausível, mesmo naquela palavrinha curta.

Dean nem percebeu que estava sorrindo enquanto a porta se abria, mas logo sua expressão passou para pânico.

_O que há entre esses caras e espingardas?_

O cano duplo apontando para seu nariz ditava onde ele deveria estar e a que distância.

- Bobby? – Dean arriscou, engolindo a seco.

- Mesmo se eu fosse cego não perderia esse tiro, garoto. Você sabe disso.

E como sabia. Dean lembrava perfeitamente de quanto Bobby deu uma coça em John com aquela mesma espingarda. Só que daquela vez, Dean achou engraçado ver o pai correndo do Bobby. Agora... Nem tanto.

- Bobby...

- É melhor você sair daqui. – Bobby sempre soava calmo quando estava prestes a estourar os miolos de alguma coisa.

_Melhor eu sair daqui..._ Risos mentais. Mais fácil falar do que fazer, já que no instante em que Dean começou a ver como era a munição da espingarda por dentro dos canos, suas pernas decidiram tirar umas férias em Aruba.

- Eu só queria perguntar uma coisa! – Dean sabia que não costumava falar com a voz tão esganiçada.

Dean prendeu a respiração esperando o que viria a seguir e Bobby não mudou a expressão, mas deu um espaço mínimo, disposto a ouvir.

A espingarda ainda tão próxima do nariz do caçador mais novo que ele ainda sentia o cheiro de pólvora como se saísse dele próprio.

- Por que todo mundo me odeia?

Aparentemente aquela não era a pergunta certa já que a espingarda foi armada e empurrada para a frente, fazendo o nariz de Dean levantar, mesmo enquanto ele se afastava.

- UM! – Bobby contou em voz alta.

E olha que boa hora pras pernas voltarem a obedecer! Dean já estava correndo antes mesmo de perceber.

- DOIS!

As chances eram pequenas, praticamente inexistentes, mas Dean realmente gostaria que Bobby fosse contar até 50, mas como ele _sabia_ que a contagem iria até 3, no máximo 5, correu ainda mais.

O tiro passou tão próximo de sua cabeça que deixou seus ouvidos zunindo e ele soube que dessa vez era só um aviso. Apesar de tudo – seja lá o que for esse "tudo" – Bobby ainda não queria mata-lo. E de um jeito doente, atravessado e simplesmente problemático, Dean se sentiu reconfortado pelo fato.

Agora ele estava definitivamente fodido. Não que isso fosse incomum, mas agora era ridiculamente óbvio e... é. Não tinha muito além disso. Sem Sam, sem Bobby e sem chance de ligar pro pai. Por que além de ter certeza que John não atenderia, se o Bobby atirou pra avisar, o pai atiraria pra matar.

Papai era um cara legal assim mesmo.

Foi aquela coisa na porta. Dean tinha certeza disso, mas não teve tempo nem de dar uma boa olhada, só aqueles olhos de brilho esquisito que se faziam lembrar. Não era um fantasma, não era um demônio, não parecia coisa de anjo – eles normalmente avisam antes – e apesar de lembrar o episódio com o Jinn, Dean não conseguia acreditar que fosse um repeteco, esses caras não deveriam fazer a realidade _gostável_ pra vítima? Quer dizer, pelo menos realizar um desejo? Por que honestamente, essa realidade é uma merda.

Ele precisava beber alguma coisa.

Cianureto talvez.

Ele precisava caçar.

xo0ox

Três semanas sem nenhuma resposta. Três semanas sem nenhum contato humano. Três semanas a menos para a sobrevivência de sua sanidade mental e contando.

Dean começava a se perguntar se o problema não era o "antes". Seus olhos entraram em foco o bastante para enxergar o sangue da criatura no chão. Ele nem sabia que porra era aquela, Sam sempre fazia as pesquisas.

Ele coçou o rosto distraidamente, e sujou a bochecha com o sangue grosso e escuro.

Talvez essa fosse a sua realidade e ele era tão escroto e filho da puta a ponto de seu irmãozinho odiá-lo, que resolveu inventar uma outra realidade. Onde o dito irmãozinho era obrigado a atura-lo. Seria legal ter um irmão.

Dean balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha um irmão. Ele tinha o Sam. Só que o Sam só não gostava de pensar nisso.

Esfregando o rosto e espalhando ainda mais o sangue, Dean levantou e limpou o machado na perna, o jeans preto ganhando uma aparência molhada. Três semanas caçando sem parar, procurando alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, e encontrando apenas as mesmas coisas de sempre e nenhuma resposta. Era inútil e ele precisava parar, pelo menos por essa noite.

Ele limpou o rosto na própria camiseta, não se importando muito com sua aparência enquanto entrava no bar, a porra da cicatriz na cara estragava tudo de qualquer forma. Sentou no balcão e pediu uma cerveja.

Ele nem sabia que dia era. Quando se afundava no trabalho isso sempre acontecia, mas dessa vez Dean sentiu que aquilo era importante, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sanar a dúvida.

O barulho da mesa de sinuca chamou sua atenção, mas não era o que ele queria. Risos femininos soaram como pequenos sinos do outro lado e Dean imaginou que talvez sexo fosse uma boa idéia. Isso sempre o animou "antes".

Mas torta também o animava.

E foi nesse instante que Dean começou a pensar, buscando o exato momento em que ele deixou de tentar. Seu corpo estava no piloto automático há dias, ele só comia o necessário pra não desmaiar, só dormia o bastante para não começar a alucinar e era isso.

E como seu parceiro Jack, no Iluminado, só trabalho, sem diversão deixa o Dean um cara muito homicida. Se ele estava preso nesse buraco, era melhor começar a trabalhar.

Ou o significado da família Winchester para "trabalho".

Dean sorriu apesar de tudo, era bom fingir ter controle sobre alguma coisa.

Ele terminou a segunda cerveja e começou a analisar o bar, as pessoas e os idiotas da mesa de sinuca que ainda nem sabiam que eram idiotas. Nessa realidade, o corpo de Dean agüentava ainda mais álcool do que ele lembrava ser possível e isso em algum nível era alarmante. Ele já agüentava bastante sozinho.

E mesmo que ele não soubesse nada dessa vida, ou porque ele atraia tanto ódio, o corpo parecia saber algumas coisas, reações inatas para situações já vividas, mesmo que não pelo atual Dean habitante.

Mas uma coisa que ambos – Dean e o corpo – tinham em comum além do amor ao Impala e a dedicação à caçada, era a facilidade de armar golpes.

Dean ainda estava se elogiando mentalmente e fazendo os planos, mas suas pernas já estavam no meio do caminho para a mesa. _Um dia,_ Dean pensou de um jeito distante, vendo seu corpo agir mais rápido que ele,_ seremos grandes parceiros..._

Mesmo não estando bêbado, fingir sempre fora fácil. Rir alto demais e atrapalhar o jogo dos dois homens o bastante para chamar atenção, mas não tanto para que eles tentassem dar uma surra nele.

As pessoas bebiam envolvidas em si mesmas, as luzes fracas deixavam quase todos os rostos à sombra, as vozes eram altas, mas misturadas à música que saia da jukebox deixando as palavras disformes. Fumaça, bebida, risos. Dean corria os olhos pelo lugar, tentando parecer inocentemente bêbado e distraído, e aproveitando para se acostumar a estar perto de seres que não queriam mata-lo – pelo menos por enquanto.

Expressões contorcidas pelo efeito do álcool predominavam, ninguém realmente prestando atenção, a não ser...

Bom. Pra ser justo, várias garotas olhavam pra ele ocasionalmente, mesmo que a maioria parecesse mais assustada do que qualquer outra coisa, mas essa... Ela sempre voltava a cabeça na direção de Dean no momento em que os olhos dele passavam por ela. Não encarando, nem desviando cheia de constrangimento, muito menos flertando. Parecia que o simples fato de o caçador olhar para ela, atraia os olhos castanhos.

Estranho.

Mais estranho que a coisa que parecia uma aranha – só que do tamanho de um fusca – que ele matara com um guarda-chuva semana passada, mas não tão estranho quanto o ódio do Sam. Sempre a mesma garota. Ela encararia por algum instante e então algo dito pelo marmanjo com cara de imbecil ao lado dela fazia com que seus olhos castanhos desviassem dos olhos verdes de Dean.

Tinha algo estranho ali, mas Dean não conseguia ter certeza do que era.

- Ei, cara! – um dos caras da mesa de sinuca chamou e Dean decidiu que ele seria o "Caipira Banguela" – Quer jogar?

Dean esfregou o rosto de um jeito meio confuso.

- Não sei...

- Ah vai logo! – o outro cara, agora nomeado de "Caipira Careca", incentivou – A gente sabe que você quer uma partidinha!

O disfarce de Dean quase caiu porque, foi impressão ou o Caipira Careca deu uma olhada um pouco longa demais pra virilha dele?

Era só ele pensar que essa vida não poderia ficar mais estranha...

- Ta bom.

Perdeu o primeiro jogo, ganhou o segundo por pouco, e perdeu o terceiro por pouco e bebeu o dobro de garrafas de cerveja. Os dois caipiras finalmente pareciam prontos pra começar a deixar as coisas mais interessantes. E apesar de Dean estar falando sobre finanças, o Caipira Careca parecia estar mais interessado na bunda de Dean.

E o caçador simplesmente não conseguia recriminar o pobre gordo careca.

_Sou gostoso demais pro meu próprio bem._

Enquanto os Caipiras cochichavam qualquer coisa sobre a aposta, Dean continuou fingindo estar em outra galáxia, até que seus olhos caíram sobre um jornal em cima de uma das mesinhas.

Como é que ele passou três malditas semanas sem perceber aquilo?

Ele puxou a primeira página, derrubando o resto das folhas no chão, e encarou a data por longos minutos. Quatro anos. Ele voltara quatro anos no tempo! Isso explicava porque ele parecia mais novo, porque Sam parecia mais novo. Só não explicava como ele estava muito mais destruído, mas ainda assim... Quatro anos.

- Ei, bonitão, vai jogar?

Foi um esforço fenomenal não deixar os ombros balançarem com o calafrio de asco que percorreu sua espinha, mas Dean fechou os olhos e cambaleou de volta para a mesa de sinuca.

Antes de dar a primeira tacada, encontrou os olhos da garota mais uma vez. E não teve dúvidas de que o sorriso dela foi dirigido a ele. Talvez depois de acabar com o Débi e o Lóide, ele devesse ir até lá.

Três partidas e 450 dólares mais tarde, Dean se deu por satisfeito. Não dava pra abusar da sorte, já que ela era extremamente escassa.

- Vou ali e já volto – ele balbuciou apontando o banheiro.

Quatro anos, quatro anos, QUATRO ANOS. As palavras martelavam e ecoavam em sua mente. Quando conversou com Sam, o irmãozinho falou de Jéssica como se sua morte tivesse acabado de acontecer, mas na ocasião Dean nem tinha pensado no assunto.

Ok, então seja lá que merda ele fez para todos o odiarem aconteceu bem antes do que ele havia pensado. Seria bom descobrir o que foi.

O barulho na porta do banheiro o fez despertar dos devaneios e fechar a calça bem mais rápido. Reação do corpo, não dele. E agora diz se isso não era estranho? O que esse corpo passou num banheiro masculino que um simples barulho da porta fechando o deixava alerta?

Num segundo momento, Dean preferia não saber.

- Não vai voltar mais, bonitão?

O Caipira Careca perguntou e dessa vez Dean nem tentou disfarçar a ânsia de vômito.

- É... Hm. Já vou.

- Mas agora eu já estou aqui – o Caipira continuou – que tal-

- Hahá – Dean soltou uma risada alta e forçada – Eu não curto essas paradas não!

Em vez de o Careca se afastar, ele deu um passo à frente e lá se ia a chance de Dean de ir embora com o dinheiro e desapercebido.

Mesmo depois de socar a cara do Caipira Careca até ele também ficar banguela, Dean ainda sentia os calafrios percorrendo as costas. Essa realidade é uma merda!

Sem nem se preocupar em continuar a farsa na frente dos outros ocupantes do bar, ele passou andando normalmente, surpreendentemente sóbrio e ridiculamente rápido.

- E aí, cara? Mais uma partida? – o Caipira Banguela e completamente sem noção perguntou e Dean rosnou em resposta.

Nessas três semanas se ele dormiu duas noites foi muito, e apesar de esta noite não parecer muito mais animadora, Dean simplesmente precisava sumir dali e voltar pra casa – que agora não parecia tão ruim já que todo o dinheiro ganhado no bar serviria só pra comida e gasolina.

Descobrir que ele havia voltado quatro anos e sofrer uma tentativa de estupro na mesma noite não era o que ele precisava no momento. Tudo bem que o Careca-agora-banguela nem chegou a encostar nele, mas tinha a intenção e Dean já se sentiu molestado.

Nossa, ele parecia uma garota.

Pescando as chaves do Impala do bolso, Dean travou o maxilar se forçava a não correr para o carro.

O carro parecia iluminado por um facho de luz divino, mas o momento foi quebrado por vozes.

- Ah, vamos lá, boneca... – uma voz masculina claramente bêbada balbuciou.

- Sai fora! – uma voz feminina claramente puta gritou.

- O que foi? Se eu fosse o loirinho lá de dentro você toparia, não é?

- Ah meu Deus... Me deixa em paz... Deixa o cara em paz! Vai pra casa.

Dean percebeu que diminuiu o passo quando a discussão começou. O sentido de caçador apitando.

- Ah boneca... – o bêbado choramingou e Dean praticamente ouviu a garota girando os olhos.

- Não sou sua boneca.

- Mas é uma vagabunda mesmo! Do cara lá de dentro você seria a boneca, né?

- Ah é... – a voz da garota baixou para um tom sedutor – Cabelo loiro, olhos verdes, jaqueta de couro... Hmm... E ainda acabou com os teus irmãos na sinuca!

Ah, essa foi boa! Dean nem havia falado com mulher nenhuma e conseguiu fazer um casal discutir sobre ele. A realidade pode ser esquisita, mas ele ainda era Dean Winchester e o mojo ainda funcionava. E pensando melhor, era bem esquisito saber que era uma família inteira de caipiras escrotos. Seria a escrotidão genética?

- Mas fui eu quem ficou com a garota...

- Pára! Sai! Pára, idiota!

Merda... Dean já estava na porta do carro, se tivesse parado de escutar a conversa alheia, a essa hora estaria dormindo, ou fingindo dormir, mas agora ia ter que apartar a briga porque ele tinha moral, apesar de às vezes realmente tentar ignora-la.

Arrastando os pés no chão de concreto, ele caminhou até a origem dos gritos. O problema é que não era simplesmente uma garota tendo chilique com o namorado bêbado. Nem um namorado bêbado tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Sabe por que? Isso seria fácil.

A garota estava com as costas grudadas na parede do bar, seus pés mal tocavam o chão e mesmo que ela estivesse esperneando e lutando com todas as forças, a falta de oxigênio a fazia mais fraca e a bebida o fazia mais forte.

O cara estava estrangulando a garota com as próprias mãos.

- EI! – Dean gritou correndo na direção dos dois.

Os olhos da garota abriram e o encararam, completamente aterrorizados.

Dean sabia que estava se movendo o mais rápido possível, mas tudo parecia acontecer devagar demais. Quando seu braço alcançou o bêbado, os olhos da garota já haviam se torcido de um jeito apavorante e se fecharam.

Nesse instante tudo voltou a ficar rápido. Dean puxou o bêbado pela gola da camisa e socou seu rosto com toda a força que conseguiu juntar numa distância tão curta, mas foi mais do que o necessário, o cara caiu de bunda no chão.

- O que você ta fazendo? – o bêbado perguntou indignado.

O sangue de Dean ferveu.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Dean gritou, chutando qualquer parte do escroto filho da puta que suas pernas alcançassem – O que _eu_ estou fazendo?

O último chute acertou o queixo do filho da puta fazendo um _crack_ satisfatório.

- Sai daqui. – Dean ordenou – Sai daqui agora antes que eu mude de idéia.

O bêbado simplesmente ficou sentado, segurando o próprio queixo com uma cara de imbecil.

- VAI, PORRA!

E com o pequeno incentivo, o cara se recolheu do chão numa velocidade impressionante pra quem havia acabado de tomar a surra da vida e correu.

Dean tentou se controlar, mas não muito, e as palavras fluíram livremente:

- Corre, Forest! Corre!

Demônios ele entendia, mas pessoas são simplesmente loucas.

Ele voltou a atenção para a garota que estava caída no chão, as pernas num ângulo estranho, uma mão agarrada à própria blusa, a outra buscando apoio no chão enquanto os pulmões puxavam o tão desejado oxigênio.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, ajoelhando ao lado dela.

A princípio, os olhos castanhos o encararam com um leve reconhecimento e Dean percebeu que era a mesma garota com que ele trocara olhares dentro do bar, mas em seguida o reconhecimento desapareceu e deu lugar a uma espécie de vazio.

O corpo dela amoleceu, mas seus olhos não abandonaram os dele.

- Ei, ei! – Dean exclamou alarmado, amparando a garota – O que aconteceu?

Os dedos trêmulos dela subiram lentamente e tocaram o rosto dele, numa carícia leve, Dean estava tão desacostumado a esse tipo de toque que ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Meu Deus... – a garota murmurou por fim.

Dean soltou um suspiro tão aliviado que fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Ta tudo bem... – ele esfregou os braços dela, esperando que fosse um gesto reconfortante – Eu cuido de você. – sem saber o que fazer a seguir, ele tirou a jaqueta e a usou de cobertor para a garota que ainda tremia.

- Mas quem cuida de você? – ela perguntou baixinho e Dean franziu a testa.

- O que?

Ela o encarou tão intensamente que Dean teve certeza de que aqueles olhos castanhos com toques dourados podiam enxergar sua alma. Ele teve a impressão de que eles estavam lacrimejando, mas no instante seguinte, os braços dela estavam em volta do pescoço dele, o abraçando com tanta força que Dean caiu sentado.

- Você não deveria estar sozinho... – ela sussurrou – Tudo o que você fez por ele e ele nem sabe! Ele acha que você o odeia! Você não deveria estar sozinho.

Dean agarrou os ombros dela e a afastou o bastante para enxergar seu rosto.

- Quem é você?

- Daphne – ela respondeu imediatamente – Eu acho que... Você é irmão do meu cunhado... Ou era... Porque minha irmã não está mais com o seu irmão... Mas não porque ela deu um fora nele nem nada! Quer dizer... Ela morreu... Mas seu irmão ainda tá vivo. É... É isso.

Com os instintos de caçador completamente embaralhados, Dean começou a reconsiderar a possibilidade de ter enlouquecido.

- O que é você?

- Eu não sou nada! Quer dizer, eu não sou nada sobrenatural... – ela parecia tão perdida quanto ele se sentia. Mas Dean sabia que isso não significava nada – Por que eu vi tudo aquilo?

- Tudo aquilo o que?

A garota, Daphne ou qualquer coisa assim, fechou os olhos um instante, mas ainda parecia atordoada quando começou a falar.

- Quando nós nos olhamos eu vi tudo! Eu vi quando o Sam perdeu o primeiro dente e como você o guardou na carteira, eu até sei aonde estaria na sua carteira! Eu vi todas as noites que você passou acordado porque estava com tanta fome que não conseguia dormir, mas ainda assim você fazia questão de que Sam comesse alguma coisa. Eu vi a primeira garota que você beijou, ela era loira e usava óculos, mas você achava isso sexy. Eu vi quando você perdeu a virgindade no banco traseiro daquele carro – ela apontou o Impala – E a menina era-

- Ta bom! TA BOM! – Dean gritou, completamente constrangido.

Ele sentia até as orelhas queimando de vergonha.

_Mas que merda é essa?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A.:** Eu tenho a impressão de que se alguém ainda estiver lendo essa bagaça, talvez fique meio puto (a ) da cara, mas não é o que parece! Quer dizer... Dependendo do que vcs acham que parece... hm...

Bom, de qualquer forma, não é romancezinho cute-cute adando de mãos dadas na direção do por-do-sol! Prometo! Não parem de ler por causa disso, por favoooooorrr!

E se puderem fazer uma propagandinha pra eu arrumar mais leitores seria fantabulástico!

É, não tenho vergonha na cara msm.


	4. but I'm choking on a fishbone

_Head over heels and it's making me nervous_  
_Get on my knees and it's making me worse_  
_There's no way out so I pay lip-service_  
_If this thing is bigger than the both of us_

_If you could just walk for a mile in my shoes_  
_If you don't lose your mind you got no mind to lose_

**Burnout** - Def Leppard

* * *

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais!

Depois de semanas sem acontecer absolutamente nada, o que era estranho, mas fazia sentido de um jeito meio irônico.

De qualquer forma, Dean decidiu sentar no sofá surpreendentemente confortável de sua sala e maneirar um pouco, deixar tudo devagar o bastante para ser entendido, começando com algumas perguntas pra tal Daphne.

"Me solta AGORA!"

Aparentemente ela não gostou do plano. Talvez se não estivesse amarrada não gritasse tanto, mas como saber?

"Então você quer ir embora?" ele deu de ombros e esfregou os olhos, num misto de cansaço e tédio "Por que tão cedo? Eu tenho a noite toda"

"Pra fazer o que? Ficar me olhando?"

"Também, você fica bonitinha amarrada. Talvez mais tarde eu coloque uma mordaça, mas antes eu preciso que você me responda" ela travou o queixo e Dean resolveu acrescentar "Aí você pode ir embora."

"Sério? _Sério?_" era de se pensar que ela ficaria assustada, mas... "Você me amarrou numa cadeira no meio de uma Armadilha do Diabo, me deu um banho de água benta, me entupiu de sal, cortou meu braço com prata, me exorcizou duas, _DUAS_ vezes e eu só tenho que te responder?"

Era _mesmo_ de se pensar que ela ficaria assustada, mas na verdade Daphne parecia cada vez mais irritada. E era tudo um drama lascado! Tudo bem, ele não ia mentir, tinha amarrado a Patricia Arquette em miniatura em uma cadeira e colocou essa cadeira no meio de uma armadilha do diabo. O que ela esperava que ele fizesse, esses são tempos difíceis!

Mas a coisa do banho e entupir de sal, ah, por favor... Ela não estava exatamente seca e talvez tenha alguns problemas renais no futuro, mas ainda assim, que puta rainha do drama.

Dean girou a faca – a mesma que havia usado para fazer o corte no braço dela – entre os dedos e seja lá o que Daphne ia falar a seguir morreu em sua boca. Ela torceu o nariz e engoliu com força. Isso foi... medo?

"Se acalmou?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Eu não quero que você pare de falar, só quero que você diga as coisas certas!"

Ainda nada.

"Depois desses testes eu já sei grande parte das coisas que você não é, mas eu ainda preciso saber o que você é!"

"Pra que? Pra me matar?" engraçado como ela tinha medo demais pra ficar irritada de verdade, então sua voz saia completamente esganiçada.

"Bom... é!" os olhos dela quase saltaram do rosto "Quer dizer, depende exatamente do que você é."

"Eu sou humana!" ela parecia a beira das lágrimas "Sempre fui! Eu tenho mãe, pai, tinha uma irmã-"

"Jessica" ele completou com um tom de cinismo que ela não pareceu notar.

"É!" Daphne quase sorriu, aliviada "Você chegou a conhecê-la, não é? "

"Ela morreu."

Daphne desviou o olhar por um instante e pareceu que a conversa tinha acabado ali.

Ok. Esse foi um golpe baixo. Especialmente se o que ela tá dizendo é verdade, aí sim ele foi um puta dum escroto. Com um suspiro, Dean se apoiou nos cotovelos, inclinando o corpo na direção dela, ao mesmo tempo Daphne se afastou o quanto podia, fazendo o máximo pra tentar se fundir com a cadeira.

Dean parou e tentou analisar a expressão dela.

"Você tem medo de mim?"

"Tenho."

"Por que?"

Primeiro ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão feita pra deixar os outros se sentindo como retardados, lançou um olhar rápido para as mãos amarradas, mas acabou deixando pra lá. "Porque eu sei o que você pode fazer."

"Mas se você viu mesmo as minhas" ele limpou a garganta e desenhou aspas no ar "_memórias..._"

"Eu vi!"

"Deveria saber que eu mato o sobrenatural, não machucaria humanos."

"É... eu sei."

"Então, se você é humana, por que está com medo de mim?"

O joelho de Daphne começou a balançar e ela mordeu os lábios, tentando segurar as palavras. "Você acha que eu sou humana?"

"Não. Eu não acho."

"Então que chance eu tenho?"

Dean recostou-se no sofá, afundando o corpo nas almofadas e não deixou de notar como ela estreitava os olhos na direção dele. Ela só fazia isso quando ele demonstrava qualquer tipo de conforto.

"Mas você tá certo." ela continuou, flexionando os dedos, as cordas estavam começando a cortar sua circulação "A Jessica morreu. Você estava lá, não estava?"

Dean ignorou a pergunta e se adiantou, enfincando a faca no encosto da cadeira, ao lado dos olhos dela, que se fecharam no mesmo instante. "Como você entrou na minha cabeça daquele jeito?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Como viu minhas memórias?"

"Eu não sei!"

"Como me trouxe aqui?"

"Não!" ela não só abriu, como arregalou os olhos "Eu não fiz isso!"

"É..." ele riu "Não fez."

Daphne baixou a cabeça, e voltou a fechar os olhos com força, murmurando para si mesma. Dean já estava prestes a avisa-la que presa naquela armadilha, não havia jeito nenhum de aquela papagaiada funcionar, mas percebeu que as palavras pareciam dizer outra coisa.

"Você está rezando?" ela não respondeu, continuou de cabeça baixa "Acha que se vomitar uma Ave Maria pra cima de mim, eu vou ficar com peninha e te soltar?"

"Meu Deus!" Daphne exclamou "Eu nem sei como isso aconteceu! Não é como se eu passeasse por aí vendo memórias alheias!"

"Ah, então você vai tentar me dizer que não fez nada?"

"Não" ela suspirou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas "é que eu... Eu tenho... habilidades" Dean esperou que ela continuasse "Eu posso saber o que as pessoas estão sentindo se quiser, às vezes sem nem mesmo tentar se o sentimento for muito forte, ou eu estiver perto o bastante"

"Então você ficou me monitorando o tempo todo durante nossa conversa?"

Daphne arqueou as sobrancelhas de um jeito meio incrédulo ao ouvir a palavra 'conversa', Dean podia entender, talvez 'conversa' realmente não fosse a palavra certa. Ah, se ele se importasse...

"Na verdade não. Eu tive que aprender a 'desligar' essa coisa, sabe?"

"Não"

"Cala a boca. São como sussurros constantes, pressionando a minha cabeça o tempo todo... Se eu não aprendesse a bloquear, teria ficado maluca. Mas você? Você gritava"

"Se bem me lembro, quem estava gritando lá era você"

"Não é literalmente..." ela deixou o pescoço pender pra trás, num misto de irritação e cansaço "Lembra quando você tinha uns 22 anos? Você estava com o Sam numa floresta, na verdade ele estava atrás de um arbusto e você estava esperando seu pai voltar enquanto vigiava a parte de baixo do corpo de um negócio muito bizarro... Mas seu pai não conseguiu pegar a parte de cima e ela voltou _voando_ – o que a propósito foi assustadoramente nojento – e você acabou com-"

"A Manananggal" Dean completou, meio abobalhado.

"Isso! Mas antes de você conseguir matar a parte de cima, ela acabou te pegando, perto das costelas e ninguém notou. Quase desmaiou de dor pelo menos duas vezes e ainda assim ninguém notou. Você estava gritando, de dor, de medo, até de raiva por ninguém notar, mas não saiu nenhum som da sua boca... É exatamente disso que estou falando."

Ele nunca, _nunca_ havia contado isso pra ninguém.

A Manananggal realmente é nojenta, um monstro que se alimenta de bebês ainda na barriga da mãe, fazendo que o corpo ou o rosto da criança nasça deformado... Ela parece uma mulher em torno de 40 anos, muito bonita, mas aí separa o corpo no meio e a coisa fica _muito_ tensa. A parte de baixo fica escondida na floresta enquanto a parte de cima voa até as casas com asas enormes de morcego. Se ela não conseguir juntar as duas partes até o amanhecer, ela morre. Não significa que a desgraçada não esperneia bastante.

Dean cuidou dela sozinho enquanto John ia atrás de uma pista errada, quando o velho chegou, brigou com ele e Sam por terem enrolado tanto na hora de enterrar os restos. Sam disse que mal podia esperar pra cair fora dali. Dean achou que era da floresta e não podia concordar mais, no dia seguinte, Sammy contou que foi aceito em Stanford.

Ele ainda tinha a cicatriz da Manananggal, até Castiel arranca-lo do inferno, isto é.

"Como você- Quem te cont- Você viu."

"Eu não te trouxe aqui, Dean..." Daphne disse séria "Mas acho que isso tudo acontece pra eu poder te ajudar."

"Como?"

"Isso eu não sei ainda."

xo0ox

Dean se acomodou no chão, em frente às pernas de Daphne e teve um prazer quase mórbido em demorar quase 40 minutos para cortar as cordas que a prendiam.

"Então... Você"

"Eu"

"uma civil que nunca sequer deu um soco em alguém em toda sua vida-"

"Ah, você acha que só porque eu tinha uma irmã, que a gente se dava super bem? Socos foram distribuídos!"

"_Nem um soco_. E que só descobriu que o bicho papão existe de verdade por ser bisbilhoteira,"

"Você sabe que não foi de propósito!"

"que rezou uma Ave Maria quando achou que eu ia machucar..."

"Você bebe, eu rezo, cada um faz o que pode pra se acalmar- AI! Cuidado com essa faca!"

Daphne o fuzilou com os olhos, mas Dean deu de ombros. Foi só um cortezinho. Mais um.

"Eu não entendo como você poderia me ajudar. Acho que o melhor que você pode fazer é ficar longe."

"Mas, Dean-"

"E pra quem é que você estava rezando? Não, cara, sério. Foram as _minhas_ memórias que você viu? Por que, não sei se você notou, mas todos os anjos que eu conheço são um grande bando de filhos -"

"Você pode me ensinar!"

"da puta! Espera, o que?"

Dessa vez, a ponta da faca cortou o joelho dela. Dessa vez, não foi de propósito.

"Aaaii! Dá pra você parar de me cortar?" ela choramingou, esfregando o machucado, mas Dean levantou num pulo, preocupado com coisas mais importantes que uma hemorragiazinha de nada.

"Você quer que eu te ensine o que?"

"A caçar, fazer exorcismos, aprender a falar o nome daquela coisa gosmenta que você matou na floresta..."

"Manananggal. E você está louca."

"Dá pra você me soltar? Eu sou daquelas que tem que gesticular pra falar."

Com um movimento fluído, Dean terminou de cortar as cordas. Daphne franziu o cenho.

"Por que não fez isso antes?"

"Olha, Diana..."

"Daphne."

"Tanto faz. Eu sinto muito pela Jessica, você não faz idéia o quanto, e por isso mesmo não posso virar babá de uma garotinha. Não quero o seu sangue nas minhas mãos."

Daphne levantou, massageando os pulsos, o olhar distante. Dean se afastou, esperando o que ela faria a seguir, observando cada um de seus movimentos: o jeito com que ela flexionava os dedos, ou afastava o cabelo do rosto. Demorou até que ela falasse de novo.

"Eu e a Jessica tínhamos uma ligação diferente." ela lançou um olhar na direção de Dean, esperando que ele a interrompesse, quando isso não aconteceu, continuou "Claro que a gente brigava o tempo todo, mas... Quando uma precisava, a outra sempre sabia." seu sorriso foi nostálgico "Um dia eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, como se soubesse que ia acontecer alguma coisa, quando liguei, ela me convidou pra ir até Stanford, ver que estava tudo bem e conhecer o namorado perfeito dela" ela riu baixinho "Eu queria ir na mesma hora, mas acabamos combinando pra semana seguinte. Fazia quase um ano que a gente não se encontrava. Dois dias depois acordei no meio da noite, com o corpo queimando, mas não tinha nada, não sei quanto tempo durou, mas acabou do mesmo jeito que começou, sem qualquer aviso, mas eu soube."

"Soube o que?"

"Que ela tinha morrido." sem conseguir encara-lo, Daphne sentou no sofá e esticou as pernas "Não foi minha culpa, na verdade não foi culpa de ninguém, mas eu me senti tão mal por não estar lá, por ter ficado tão longe da minha irmã tanto tempo... Se eu tivesse simplesmente ido até lá, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Não vou ignorar o que eu estou sentindo e deixar isso acontecer de novo."

Dean sentou na ponta oposta do sofá. "Talvez ela ainda estivesse viva..." ele concordou "Ou vocês duas estivessem mortas"

Em vez de dar o chilique que ele – francamente – estava esperando, Daphne lhe lançou um olhar pelo canto dos olhos, torcendo os lábios pra não sorrir.

"Você não acredita em mim, não é?" ela começou a coçar o nariz bem devagar, tentando esconder a boca e o sorriso, ele só arqueou as sobrancelhas "Senti uma onda de descrença, desculpa. Não queria ser intrometida."

"Você pode provar?"

Todo o humor sumiu de sua expressão "O que? Que sabia que ela tinha morrido?"

"Não, mente brilhante, que ela era sua irmã!"

O queixo dela caiu "É brincadeira, né? Era só isso que você queria?" não, não era _só_ isso, mas seria um bom começo "É só olhar na minha bolsa!"

Bolsa? Ele estava ocupado conduzindo um interrogatório! E fazendo isso parecer fácil! Claro que nem percebeu que Daphne tinha uma bolsa. Mas lá estava, no chão, perto da porta.

Dean virou o conteúdo da bolsa em cima da mesa e fingiu não ouvir a exclamação indignada de Daphne, nem o muxoxo de 'Vai quebrar meu óculos'.

A carteira dela era de couro preto com uma silhueta de uma garota em branco. Ele tinha certeza de já ter visto aquele mesmo desenho em para-lamas de caminhão. Sem dizer nada, só lançou um olhar para ela pelo canto dos olhos.

"O que?" ela perguntou em tom queixoso "Foi um presente!"

No R.G. o nome era Daphne Ann Moore, com uma foto da própria de tranças, os lábios numa linha tensa e os olhos mirando um pouco a direita da câmera.

"Você tá esquisita nessa foto."

"Eu tinha 15 anos, vai se foder."

"Ah, ficou bocudinha agora que não tá mais amarrada, é? Eu posso resolver isso" Dean pegou uma das cordas e balançou na frente do rosto dela.

Daphne levantou as mãos, com as palmas viradas pra frente e girou os olhos, se afundando no sofá "Continua olhando..."

Muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, Dean voltou a atenção para a carteira e encontrou uma foto dobrada, mas já conseguiu reconhecer os olhos azuis. O cabelo loiro estava mais curto e mais claro do que ele se lembrava e o rosto queimado de sol, mas era Jessica, sem qualquer dúvida. Ao lado dela estava Daphne, com o cabelo castanho todo cacheado, o rosto tão moreno quanto o da irmã, cheia de sardas no nariz. O sorriso de ambas era enorme, e surpreendentemente semelhante ao da outra. Não havia como negar que eram irmãs.

"Você tinha sardas?"

Ele perguntou só pra começar uma conversa relativamente normal. Mesmo. Uma tentativa de ser bem educado, mas ela franziu o nariz.

"Na verdade eram cicatrizes de catapora... Mas sumiram."

Dean assentiu. Ele imaginou o que Sam diria de tudo isso. Não o escrotinho estressado, mas o Sam _Sam_, o de verdade.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu imaginar qual seria a reação dele. A voz de sua mente só ficava dizendo 'Dean!' em um tom reprovador.

Tudo bem, agora ele acreditava, mas não sabia o que fazer com a garota. Não dava pra leva-la junto, ele já tinha problemas demais sozinho, mas deixa-la ali? Um cara bêbado acabou de ataca-la, e um cara idiota acabou de tentar exorciza-la. Duas vezes.

"Ahm... Tem como me arrumar uma blusa?" Daphne perguntou, fazendo Dean sair de seus devaneios.

"O que?"

"Por mais que eu saiba que era necessário, não significa que a água benta não me encharcou, sabe? To com frio."

A sensação de que uma idéia deveria ter se formado tomou conta da mente de Dean, como uma palavra que você não consegue lembrar apesar de senti-la na ponta da língua.

"Tudo bem... Pega suas coisas que eu te levo em casa pra pegar umas roupas."

Quando ela não se moveu, ele levantou o olhar "O que foi?"

"Você tá falando sério?"

Dean deu de ombros "To"

"Por que não parece que você tá falando sério"

"Olha, se eu não vou conseguir me livrar de você tão cedo, também não vou ficar te emprestando roupas"

Ela estreitou os olhos e inclinou o corpo pra frente.

"Daphne? Você está tentando entrar na minha cabeça?"

"Não"

"Sai da minha cabeça!"

"Você é um saco!"

"E você mente tão mal que dói. Fisicamente dói." o que no momento é ótimo. Não a dor. Dor má. Ela não saber mentir que é simplesmente perfeito.

xo0ox

Dentro do carro Daphne estava encolhida no canto oposto do banco, um pouco mais e ela estaria pendurada pra fora da janela.

"Cuidado pra não molhar o estofamento"

"D-desc-culpa se o m-meu sofrim-mento te incomod-da"

"É. Incomoda mesmo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Dean ligar o rádio e imediatamente franzir o nariz para a música.

"Que porra é essa?" resmungou mais alto do que gostaria.

"Paula Cole e n-não tem nada de errado com ela" Daphne falou para o vidro, esfregando os braços para se aquecer.

"Você conhece isso?" deslizando os dedos pelo painel, ele ligou o ar quente e encontrou os olhos dela grudados em sua mão.

"É a música do Dawson's Creek"

Ele piscou.

"Música do que aonde?"

Ela não respondeu, só girou os olhos de um jeito cansado.

"Então onde tenho que ir?"

"Estou ficando em um hotel, é só virar a..." ela olhou em volta e franziu a testa "Na verdade eu não sei. Onde estamos agora?"

"Você não sabe?"

"É meio difícil aprender o caminho quando você tá amarrada no banco de trás, Dean."

"Ah é... Bons tempos."

O silêncio ficou pesado antes que Dean falasse de novo "Então, vai me explicar por que você mora num hotel?"

Com uma espiada pelo canto dos olhos, Daphne apenas deu de ombros e esticou os dedos na frente da saída de ar.

"Por mim tudo bem, você sempre pode ir andando" Dean comentou indicando a rua pelo para-brisa.

"Só porque você é o mocinho não significa que eu tenho que gostar de você, sabia?"

"Como assim?"

"Eu _sei_ que você é o mocinho, eu vi, mas no momento? Não gosto de você. E sei que você não se importa comigo, então pra que saber por que eu moro num hotel? Eu simplesmente moro."

Depois disso os dois ficaram sem qualquer vontade de conversar.

Daphne olhava pela janela, parecia ter parado de tremer, mas sua expressão estava azeda. Ocasionalmente os olhos dela se desviavam até Dean e o examinavam, mas se ele ameaçasse se mexer, a inspeção parava.

Ele estava detestando a atenção, mas estava num raro momento de bondade, daquelas que o faziam sentir culpado se ele ignorasse, então se ela quer olhar, que olhe.

Mas ele abriu o porta luva e puxou umas das fitas de lá, e sem nem mesmo ver o nome, empurrou no toca-fita. Só pra deixar claro que não importa muito o que está acontecendo naquele exato momento, ele ainda é o chefe. E foda-se a Paula Cole.

A música que deveria ter explodido nos alto falantes em guitarras familiares, melodias clássicas e vozes que não poderiam vir de uma pessoa sem um saudoso mullet – ou algo ainda pior se passando por cabelo – foi substituída por... por...

"Que porra é essa?" Dean perguntou encarando o rádio, realmente esperando que ele lhe explicasse que tipo de brincadeira doente era aquela.

"Isso é Duran Duran?" Daphne parecia não saber se deveria achar graça ou ficar preocupada, mas um sorriso irritante brincava em seus lábios.

"Não!" Dean exclamou resoluto, mas "Quem é Duran Duran?"

"Bom... Esses caras" ela indico o rádio e deu de ombros.

Se Daphne ficou compadecida com a expressão de dor que contorceu o rosto de Dean, não demonstrou nem um pouco. Na verdade pareceu achar a coisa toda extremamente divertida.

"Ah cara... Eu odeio esse lugar" ele gemeu, pegando a fita e a atirando pela janela.

xo0ox

"É aqui?" Dean espiou pelo vidro.

"É sim" Daphne assentiu, descendo do carro. Ela já estava perto da porta quando se virou "Você não vem?"

Ela estava certa. Ele deveria descer do carro e segui-la, entrar no hotel pra ter certeza de que ela estaria bem – por puro instinto e ato falho já que era impossível Daphne estar correndo algum risco – e até pra convencer a maluca a não levar um monte de cacarecos inúteis e 7 malas imensas, mas... Tinha alguma coisa o incomodando, como se ele devesse ter uma idéia óbvia. A palavra na ponta da língua. O nome que você quer lembrar e não consegue.

"Olha..." ela suspirou, girando os olhos "Eu vou entrar, a porta vai ficar aberta, tudo bem? Não vá a lugar algum sem mim"

É isso! A brincadeirinha dela no final deu um estalo na mente de Dean e era tão óbvio que ele teve vontade de bater a cabeça no volante.

Mas ao invés disso, ele sorriu.

"Pode ir, sem pressa."

Daphne franziu a testa um instante, confusa e desconfiada, e Dean se apressou em acrescentar "Eu sei que disse 'sem pressa', mas dá pra pular a parte de tentar entrar na minha cabeça e ir logo?"

"Você é tão escroto!" ela reclamou alto enquanto desaparecia para dentro do quarto.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Dean deu marcha ré até a rua e os pneus cantaram enquanto ele ia embora. Ele não olhou pelo retrovisor, mesmo quando ouviu os gritos de Daphne pedindo que esperasse e voltasse.

Era o melhor para ela. Era o melhor para _ele_. E afinal, os Winchester sempre funcionam melhor sozinhos mesmo, certo?

Os olhos dele se voltaram para o assento vazio do carona, então esfregou o rosto e pegou outra fita no porta-luvas.

Def Leppard. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Depois de quase uma década, mais um capítulo (para as fãs das outras fics que estiverem sapeando:: já vou atualizar... Não me torrem)

Eu poderia tentar explicar o pq de tanta demora, mas ai... Foram tantas coisas que vocês provavelmente pensariam que é tudo mentira! Isso é, se alguém ainda lê essa bodega... Se sim, obrigada, e se possível, mande review!

Mudei o formato e em vez de travessão coloquei aspas por pura preguiça de arrumar aqui no FF, ficou muito ruim? Pq eu posso voltar, se não ficou péssimo, vou deixar assim mesmo, okz?

Acho que é só por hoje...

Besos, chicas


	5. cause all the lazy boy could do was run

_He was a bore, a true chore  
and I still wonder why I ever wanted to see him more  
__I know it is useless to complain all these years after, well...  
__Thanks for asking now I'm fine_

**Stay (Just a little bit more)** - The Do

* * *

Daphne correu atrás do carro por dois quarteirões antes de perceber que estava parecendo uma idiota.

_Ai meu Deus!_ O que ela ia fazer agora?

Dean foi embora, fácil assim e ela nem suspeitou! Jesus, _como_ ela nem suspeitou? Do que adianta ter esses poderes estúpidos se ela nem consegue saber que o cara que ela quer ajudar vai larga-la no meio do nada pra morrer?

...Ok. Ela estava no hotel, com dinheiro e um celular, não ia _morrer_, mas... Queria morrer. Isso conta?

_Ai que ódio!_

"Filho da puta!" gritou para as luzes distantes do Impala e em seguida levou a mão a boca. Era esquisito xingar, falar palavrão... Ela nunca fizera isso. A única vez em que – numa _brincadeira_ – chamou Jess de 'vadia', sua mãe disse que lavaria a boca das duas com sabão. Nenhuma das garotas acreditou, então riram.

Daphne descobriu que sabão de coco não tinha _gosto_ de coco, e decidiu se abster de palavrões dali por diante. O que fazia bastante sentido considerando como eram as coisas em sua casa. E depois no internato.

Mas o estranho – mais estranho do que sua mãe lavar sua boca com sabão de coco- é que depois da coisa toda com o Dean, ela sentia uma vontade constante de se expressar com muitos 'puta', 'porra' e 'cacete', apesar de não ter certeza se esse último era mesmo um palavrão.

Ela olhou para o céu, torcendo para amanhecer logo. Depois do que viu nas memórias de Dean, não queria ficar sozinha na rua enquanto ainda estava escuro, apesar de saber que portas e a luz do sol não fariam as coisas desaparecerem. Percebeu que havia passado de sua porta e caminhava em direção à recepção, e se havia um lugar em que ela não queria ir sozinha de madrugada, era a recepção.

Mesmo antes do evento – evento. Boa palavra pra resumir o monte de merda que a vida dela se transformou de repente – ela já desconfiava que tinha algo errado com o recepcionista, mas agora? Ela tinha certeza.

Com um suspiro, Daphne sentou nos degraus de sua porta e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

"Dean... Cadê você, seu imbecil?"

Fechando os olhos com muita força, e sem poder acreditar que tomou um toco dessa magnitude e entre 'Dean, Dean, DeanDean' e 'Onde, onde, ondeonde?' não conseguiu entender o que foi aquela dor alucinante na têmpora direita.

"Aaaaaiiii!" gemeu e esfregou o lugar, mas nas pontas dos dedos não tinha nenhum sinal de sangue.

Estranho.

Ela levantou ainda massageando a têmpora e olhando em volta. A única coisa suspeita por ali era ela própria e isso a irritava ainda mais por que _Dean_ saberia o que fazer e Dean não estava ali! E aquele cretino-

"JESUS!" exclamou quando sentiu outra pontada no mesmo lugar.

O que é isso? Por que o mundo decidiu virar de cabeça pra baixo justamente quando ela se sentia mais sozinha? Não era possível que até a dor de cabeça fosse culpa do Dean.

E ao pensar no nome dele, sua têmpora pulsou. Do mesmo jeito que ela sentia depois de uma longa corrida – que ela nem deveria fazer pra começo de conversa – quando o coração parecia estar pulsando na nuca.

"Dean" disse em voz alta e a pulsação continuou, não doía mais como das primeiras vezes e não era no mesmo ritmo de seu coração. Era mais pausado, um _tum tum tum tum_ que quase acalmava. Quando Daphne virou o rosto na direção da rua, o pulsar mudou de lugar, ficando no meio da testa. Ela continuou virando a cabeça para os lados, para cima e para baixo, e a pulsação sempre mudava de lugar, começando a suspeitar o que aquilo significava, ela deu um passo a frente. Então mais um. E outro.

Quando já estava na rua, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Talvez aquilo pudesse funcionar.

Voltou correndo para o quarto e começou a empacotar suas coisas.

Já estava quase pronta quando sentiu um calafrio na espinha, virou de uma vez e encontrou o garoto da recepção.

"Eu sabia que você estaria aqui" ele disse com os olhos cravados nela e entrou no quarto.

Daphne gritou.

xo0ox

"Ela está bem" Dean repetiu em voz alta pela quinta vez.

Tinha a sensação de que Daphne se meteria em confusão, mas agora não adiantava mais pensar nisso. Ele já tinha ido embora e isso era melhor. Para os dois.

Era hora de se concentrar em descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele, em como ele havia caído nesse lugar. Ter encontrado a irmã de Jessica não era importante, só estranho. E nem era _tão_ estranho assim... Numa escala de 1 a 10 ganharia um 6.5, nada demais.

O sol entrava pela janela, mas Dean estava cansado demais pela noite de... conversa com a garota, dormiria um pouco e então cairia na estrada. Bobby não era a única pessoa que poderia ajuda-lo e, além disso, a maioria das outras pessoas, ele não teria qualquer problema em usar de suas habilidades para interrogar.

O que ele poderia fazer? Tem algumas verdades que só são arrancadas a força, fazer o que...

Só de camiseta e cueca, ele se arrastou pela cama até enterrar o rosto no travesseiro.

Mesmo sentindo falta dos sons de outra pessoa no quarto, dormiu.

xo0ox

Jules Everett se esforçou para manter pelo menos um dos olhos abertos enquanto bocejava. Não dava pra ter outro acidente com o carro da empresa, seu chefe arrancaria sua cabeça a dentadas.

Especialmente quando ele não estava usando o carro pra trabalhar, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo disso, certo?

Cansado de ouvir notícias – só tinha desgraça – ele começou a mexer no rádio, e nem notou quando o carro começou a desviar para a direita. Levantou os olhos um segundo antes de subir na calçada.

"MEU DEUS!" gritou quando viu a garota de olhos arregalados em pé, na sua frente.

No instante seguinte, o carro já estava parado, mas ele não conseguia mais vê-la além do capô.

Jules desceu desesperado repetindo "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor..." sem parar. Uma coisa era usar o carro da empresa pra assuntos pessoais, mas atropelar uma menina? Agora sim ele estava encrencado... E se perdesse o emprego, ia ter que morar no porão da mãe em Albuquerque! Então é melhor essa garota burra ter pelo menos tentado desviar e- "Graças a Deus você está bem!" ele despejou de um fôlego só.

Os olhos dela estavam tão arregalados que dava pra ver todo o branco em volta da íris. "Minha nossa Senhora!" ela exclamou, parecendo aterrorizada.

"Você... não está bem?"

Ela finalmente conseguiu descolar o olhar do para-choque a centímetros de seu rosto e se voltou para Jules "Eu vou melhorar se você tirar essa porra desse carro de cima das minhas pernas!"

O carro não estava _em cima_ das pernas dela, quer dizer, estava, mas não prendendo nem nada, só... em cima. Jules enroscou as mãos por baixo dos braços dela e a ajudou a levantar. Ele deveria simplesmente ter ido embora, mas ela parecia tão triste... E parecia algo além ao quase atropelamento. Seria muita crueldade abandonar alguém que parecia tão... frágil.

"Você está bem?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas "Jura?" e com um suspiro-quase-riso continuou "É isso que você vai perguntar? Pra alguém que você acabou de atropelar?"

"Quase atropelar."

"Eu to de saco cheio de motoristas na Califórnia! Saio da faculdade pra vir visitar meu irmão e logo na primeira briga, o que ele faz? Me joga pra fora do carro! E se isso não fosse o bastante, você acha que eu sei o caminho pra casa nova idiota dele? Só fui lá uma vez!"

Jules não era um cara de ouvir, especialmente ouvir mulheres tendo um ataque de nervos, mas... coitada dela. Não merecia ter sido jogada pra fora do carro.

"Tem algo que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? Uma carona pra algum lugar?"

A garota franziu a testa e torceu a alça da mochila nos dedos.

"Me ajuda a achar a casa do meu irmão? Eu acho que de carro consigo chegar."

"Claro" por que _diabos_ ele estava oferecendo – não, não. _Concordando_ em dar – carona pra uma completa desconhecida? "Eu sou o Jules. Qual seu nome?"

"Sam." ela disse timidamente "Sam Winchester."

xo0ox

Dean não sabia o porquê de ter acordado daquele jeito, muito menos quando o quarto ficou tão pequeno e tão quente. Ele já tinha tirado a jaqueta, a camisa, a calça – e considerou por um momento que talvez ele usasse roupas demais –, mas sua camiseta estava ensopada de suor.

Ele ia morrer. Sozinho, num quarto de motel. Levaria semanas até alguém encontrar seu corpo apodrecido, cheio de vermes.

Sem a morte honrada de caçador, sem o funeral heroico igual o de seu pai, só um buraco no chão. O Sam provavelmente nem sentiria sua falta, nem ia chorar.

Dean levantou e disparou para o banheiro, mal notou a cadeira no meio do caminho, nem sentiu a quina que se enterrou em seu quadril. Abriu o chuveiro e enfiou a cabeça na água fria.

Isso só é um ataque de pânico. Ele ainda lembrava quando teve a doença de fantasma. Infelizmente, dessa vez não era culpa de mais ninguém. Não que ele fosse assumir isso em voz alta.

"Para de agir como um vadiazinha chorona" ele ordenou a seu reflexo no espelho "Isso é um chilique e é completamente inaceitável! Você _não_ vai morrer. E se morresse, Sam se importaria."

Talvez não _esse_ Sam em particular...

Novamente ele foi tomado por um sentimento de dúvida, porque naquele momento, tudo apontava para uma existência vazia e solitária. Daquelas que fazia você alucinar com uma vida bacana. Se bem que nem o "antes" era bacana. Então isso deveria significar que era verdade. Ou que ele tinha pouquíssima criatividade.

Mesmo com a possibilidade de uma alucinação de mau gosto pendendo sobre sua cabeça, Dean se acalmou. Voltou para o quarto a passos lentos, exaustos, se deixou cair deitado na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Se ele ainda não enlouqueceu e o "antes" existe... Como estará o Sam?

Sem perceber que havia cochilado de novo, ele acordou sobressaltado, completamente suado e segurando a faca que ficava embaixo do travesseiro, mas não se lembrava o que havia sonhado.

_Valeu, Deus. Va-leu._

O sol agora ia alto, mas ainda era cedo, sobrando bastante tempo para ir para outra cidade, uma com uma biblioteca de verdade e procurar... qualquer coisa. Por que ele não sabia ainda nem por onde começar. Isso é uma ilusão? Um mundo criado por alguém? E se fosse, por quem? O trickster?

Droga.

Dean levantou e revirou a mochila em busca de roupas limpas, estava quase na hora de lavar.

Droooga.

Depois do banho foi a hora de recolher suas coisas, ele não ficaria mais naquela casa, seja lá o que fosse acontecer, Dean precisava continuar se movendo.

Enquanto checava o lugar pela última vez em busca de qualquer coisa esquecida, ele abriu a porta.

"Aonde você vai?"

A pergunta fez que ele levantasse o rosto e encarasse, então desse um passo para trás e fechasse a porta.

Dean olhou para cima, cantarolou apenas o ritmo One e abriu a porta de novo.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death. Oh please God, wake me…_

Pelo lado bom, ele não estava alucinando, pelo lado ruim…

"Mas que _porra_ você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Reclama mais baixo" Daphne disse entredentes, a boca repuxada num sorriso forçado "Se você der chilique o Jules vai chamar a polícia..." ela cantarolou o final e virou o tronco, acenando para o idiota no Volvo cinza.

"Jules?" Dean alternou o olhar da garota a sua frente para o cara de meia idade com um sorriso bobo que acenava de volta "Daphne. Que merda você fez?"

"Dean!" ela gemeu, irritada "Eu já te disse que ele vai acabar chamando a polícia! Ele já acha que você me jogou pra fora de um carro em movimento, se pensar que você vai me bater, isso não vai dar certo"

Jogar pra fora de um carro em movimento? Não parece uma má idéia. Na verdade parece muito algo que ele faria.

"Foda-se o que o cara vai achar, como você conseguiu voltar aqui?"

Daphne fechou os olhos bem apertados, com uma expressão de 'Ai meu pai eterno', então abriu outro sorriso forçado.

"Por que você não me ouve pelo menos uma vez na vida e cala a boca?"

"Tá, tá. O que eu tenho que fazer pra ele cair fora daqui pra eu poder matar você?"

"Se você vai tentar me matar, o Jules fica!" Dean deu um passo para trás, ameaçando bater a porta na cara dela, mas Daphne espalmou a mão no peito dele "Espera! Só finge que tá tudo bem, sorria e acene que ele vai embora!"

Sorrir. _Ótimo_. Foi um esforço transcendental desfazer a careta e se recompor, mas Dean conseguiu.

"Valeu por tomar conta da dona Encrenca aqui" ele passou o braço por cima do ombro de Daphne que riu tentando parecer confortável.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" Jules perguntou parecendo preocupado _demais_.

"Tudo ótimo, obrigada!" ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Dean.

"Ele não vai embora" Dean reclamou entredentes.

"Cala a boca. Ele só quer ter certeza de que você não vai bater em mim com um pé de cabra. Ele é só um cara legal."

"Ninguém é tão legal de graça" resmungou para em seguida gritar "Valeu, tchau!" claramente impaciente. Quando nada aconteceu, além de sua pressão sanguínea aumentar, Dean decidiu tomar uma medida mais drástica "Vem cá, gata!" e desceu o braço dos ombros dela para sua cintura e a puxou.

Era um plano improvisado, obviamente, e não tinha motivo pra dar errado. Ele só não esperava que beija-la seria... Hmm...

O som dos pneus do Volvo cantando na distância soou como música. Missão cumprida. E já que ele já estava beijando a garota mesmo, não faria mal nenhum aproveitar

Beijar nunca machucou ninguém.

Uma imagem explodiu diante de suas pálpebras e ele se afastou no mesmo instante. Não entendeu direito o que aconteceu e não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha visto, só tinha a sensação te estar cheirando... Incenso e cera de vela. Estranho.

Daphne se afastou com uma risada meio maníaca "Ai meu Jesus..."

"Jesus, é?" Dean não sabia se deveria rir também ou ficar preocupado, então sua expressão congelou num meio termo entre as duas coisas, sorrindo com a testa franzida "Pode me chamar de Dean."

"De todas as coisas que poderia ter feito, foi _nisso_ que você pensou?"

Dean ficou chocado demais até pra reclamar.

"Se você viu minhas memórias, deveria saber que eu _nunca_ fui criticado por minhas habilidades nesse quesito."

E olha que ele treinou.

"O que?" ela perguntou meio ríspida, mas em seguida seus olhos se arregalaram com o entendimento "Ah... Não!" sua expressão se torceu com nojo e Dean teve vontade de agarra-la pelos ombros e sacodir até ela desmaiar "Não, mesmo! Só que você estragou absolutamente tudo"

"Eu nem fiz nada!"

"Eu disse pro Jules que nós éramos irmãos!"

"Ah..." Dean deu de ombros "Isso explica porque ele foi embora tão rápido" Daphne girou os olhos e cruzou os braços "O que não explica, é como você conseguiu chegar aqui!" ele completou, também cruzando os braços de um jeito muito mais imponente.

A pose dela desmoronou. "Vai me fazer ficar em pé aqui fora mesmo? A gente bem que poderia entrar pra conversar, né?"

"Não."

"Promete que não vai ter um ataque antes de eu terminar de falar?"

"Não."

"Assim você não me ajuda em nada!"

"Ficar amarrada numa cadeira vai ajudar?"

Ela torceu o nariz "Você é um saco." e suspirou longamente "Tudo bem... Depois que você me deixou naquele lugar pra ser atacada pelo recepcionista, eu-"

"Espera, espera aí. O _recepcionista_ te atacou?"

"Não, no final ele só era emo... Mas poderia ter me atacado, porque você me largou lá _sozinha_!"

Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela ergueu as mãos se rendendo. "Tá bom, tá bom... De qualquer forma, eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva de você, acho até que fui bem sensata considerando a situação, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como você era filho da puta!"

Tudo bem... Ele mereceu essa.

"Muito bacana da sua parte."

"Eu nem falava palavrão até você surgir na minha vida" ela resmungou "Só que quanto mais eu pensava em você, mais minha cabeça latejava até que eu percebi que não estava exatamente latejando... Era como um... GPS, só que dentro da minha cabeça."

"GPS. Na sua cabeça."

"É..." ela continuou, apesar de parecer contrariada "Ficava pulsando, e mudava de lugar pra me ajudar a achar o caminho."

"E como você convenceu o besta a ficar guiando pela cidade seguindo sua intuição feminina?"

"Em primeiro lugar, vai se foder. Em segundo, eu não tenho certeza... Ele parecia desesperado pra se livrar de mim em um instante, e depois parecia desesperado pra me ajudar"

"E daí?"

"E daí que eu acho que fiz isso..."

"Como?"

"Eu não sei! Parece que eu sei alguma coisa do que tá acontecendo? Só fiquei pensando que precisava de ajuda, precisava de ajuda, precisava de ajuda e de repente, BAM! Ele queria ajudar."

Os dois compartilharam um momento de silêncio desconfortável.

"Agora você está manipulando os outros? Pra quem não sabe o que está fazendo até que você tá ficando bem espertinha."

"Eu não manipulo ninguém, isso é horrível, Dean!" ela puxou uma medalhinha de dentro da blusa e ficou torcendo o cordão entre os dedos "Eu diria que... Influencio."

"Como?"

"Com olhares languidos e exibições do decote? Eu nem tenho certeza se é isso mesmo que está acontecendo"

Dean respirou fundo, começando a sentir um aneurisma se formando, inchando e esperou que ele estourasse a qualquer segundo.

"Ei, calma..." Daphne disse preocupada, segurando o braço dele. Imediatamente Dean bocejou.

"Que isso...?" ele resmungou, balançando a cabeça para afastar o sono dos olhos "Eu nem sabia que estava tão cansado"

Daphne parecia pronta pra falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu, só soltou o braço dele e deu de ombros.

O sono passou imediatamente, e parece até que a raiva aumentou ainda mais.

Estranho.

"Dean? Você tá bem?"

"Eu não sei." ele balançou a cabeça tentando clarear a mente "Do que você estava falando mesmo?"

"Sobre como eu posso te ajudar a descobrir o que está acontecendo com os meus super poderes recém descobertos."

"Hahá. Boa tentativa" ele esfregou os olhos e encarou a garota parada ao seu lado. Ela realmente era baixinha. "Toda vez que acho que estou prestes a ter uma epifania, você abre a boca e estraga tudo"

Daphne mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra, ajeitou a alça da mochila no ombro parecendo um tanto constrangida.

"Eu não _quero_ estragar nada, sabe?"

Essa conversa estava começando a entrar num território perigoso e feminino demais pro gosto de Dean, a melhor coisa a fazer num momento desses era bem simples: se afastar.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Eu vou embora, você?" ele deu de ombros e começou a andar em direção ao Impala "Eu não sei."

"Ahhhh, isso de novo?" ela reclamou, correndo para alcança-lo "Você sabe que eu vou conseguir te encontrar!"

"Você nem sabe como fez aquilo, pode demorar semanas até conseguir de novo"

"Não acha muito mais fácil me manter por perto do que ficar pensando constantemente em quando eu vou voltar a aparecer? Ou se eu não me meti em nenhuma encrenca tentando te encontrar?" apressou ainda mais o passo e colou a mão no ombro de Dean "Você sabe que vai ficar sempre pensando no que pode ter acontecido comigo, se eu não estou morta na sarjeta, ou machucada e sangrando, sem ninguém pra me ajudar..."

"Dá pra parar de tentar entrar na minha cabeça? Se é assim que você 'influencia', não sei como ninguém te deu um tiro ainda"

"Como você sabe que era isso que eu queria fazer?"

"Acho que nós dois sabemos que eu não me importaria tanto assim." Dean concluiu arqueando as sobrancelhas e empurrando a mão dela para longe dele.

"Ah. Tem razão. Exagerei." ela comentou de um jeito distante, como se estivesse arquivando a informação pra uma próxima vez.

Com um suspiro sofrido, Dean batucou os dedos no teto do Impala então olhou para Daphne. "Um erro que for, mais um tentativa de entrar na minha cabeça, e eu te jogo na rua de verdade! E nem diminuo a velocidade"

Ela não pareceu se importar nem um pouco com a ameaça. Na verdade sorria tanto que seu rosto parecia poder rachar no meio a qualquer minuto "Claro, eu até pulo sozinha se facilitar as coisas pra você" Dean abriu a porta do carona para que ela entrasse "Quer dizer, na verdade eu vou fazer de tudo pra evitar chegar nesse ponto porque-"

Bater a porta não fez Daphne parar de falar, mas pelo menos abafou o som de sua faladeira infinita.

Quando Dean sentou no banco do motorista, ela havia se calado, mas torcia os dedos no colo e lhe lançava olhares compridos.

"Fala logo, Daphne."

"Você tá com raiva?"

Ele virou para encara-la. "Achei que você deveria saber esse tipo de coisa"

"Mas eu to proibida de sondar sua cabeça, não to?"

"Eu não to bravo... Só cansado."

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, a típica expressão de quem 'entende o que você está passando'. "Você vai voltar pra casa" afirmou com toda a certeza de alguém que não sabe de porra nenhuma, acompanhado de tapinhas no ombro e tudo "Vai dar tudo certo."

Dean sorriu e assentiu "Tem razão."

E cacete, isso foi _muito_ estranho. Daphne puxou a mão de volta e soltou uma risada curta e nervosa "Tem alguma coisa totalmente errada com você. Quer dizer, 'tem razão'? Você não acha que eu tenho razão em nada por puro princípio! Isso sem falar que pra alguém que tá mais fodido que a filha do Jefté, você tá alegrinho demais."

Ignorando a parte que era verdade e se concentrando em dar a partida no carro, Dean perguntou "Filha de quem?"

"Jefté. Ele queimou a filha viva em um sacrifício."

"Ei, ei. Isso é conversa de bíblia? Você tá falando bibliês?"

"Ai não. Vamos nos concentrar em outras coisas, como no fato de eu estar aprendendo como lidar com minhas recém descobertas habilidades, ou uma coisa mais importando na linha de: pra onde estamos indo. Não quero falar sobre o que eu sei ou deixo de saber da Bíblia."

Era tentador continuar nesse assunto. Não por ser realmente interessante, mas só pra tentar fazer com que ela se arrependesse de ter feito tanto esforço pra vir junto. Mas uma outra coisa mais importante lhe chamou a atenção.

"Você disse isso antes, de seus dons recém descobertos..."

"É"

"A descoberta é recente, certo. Mas... recente quanto?"

"Como assim?"

"Começou mais ou menos há uns... 2, 3 meses?"

"Não" ela disse devagar, confusa "Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Se você sabe mesmo o que tem na minha cabeça, também sabe que eu tenho que perguntar isso"

Talvez ela soubesse, talvez não. Ele nunca teria certeza já que ela não disse nada, só o encarava sem parar. Dean nem mesmo tirava os olhos da estrada e sentia o peso do olhar dela. Não deveria ser tão perturbador, mas vindo de alguém que já havia visto toda a vida dele, era quase tão ruim quanto voltar ao ginásio e ser pego colando. Pelado. Pela professora que mais te detesta. Com a garota que você gosta vendo tudo.

"Daphne," ele chamou após algumas décadas de silêncio "já teve algum incêndio na sua casa?"

"Não."

"Talvez tenha-"

"Não! Talvez nada! Isso não tem nada a ver com o demônio do Olho Amarelo!"

"Como você pode saber? A linha do tempo encaixa, nem todas as crianças especiais tiveram incêndios e nós estamos 4 anos atrás"

"A linha do tempo não se encaixa!"

"Encaixa sim! E porque você ficou tão brava? Não é como se isso fosse culpa sua, acordos com demônios... acontecem... acho." é. Ele sabia que soava como um imbecil mesmo enquanto falava.

O queixo de Daphne caiu. "Acontecem? Simples assim?" mas ela continuou antes que Dean pudesse desfalar a merda – mesmo sem ter certeza se era realmente possível desfalar alguma coisa – "Pra começar, meus pais nunca fariam um acordo, não estou tentando dizer que eles são santos nem nada, mas sério, se parece fácil demais, especialmente pra minha mãe, é encarado como coisa do capeta. Mesmo. E ok, talvez um dos dois possa ter caído na tentação – e se caiu, foi totalmente o meu pai –, mas eu não desenvolvi esses poderes ontem, nem dois meses atrás"

"Você acabou de dizer que nem sabe controlar o que faz"

"É, mas... Não é como se tivesse surgido agora, é mais como se... tivesse... evoluído."

"Evoluído em que?"

"Eu sempre senti sentimentos alheios, na verdade fui descobrir só com uns 12 anos que isso não era exatamente comum, mas a influência no comportamento alheio? Totalmente novo. Isso sem falar do GPS pra te encontrar, isso só acontecia com a minha irmã e nem nessa época era desse jeito."

Dean assentiu lentamente, se concentrando ainda mais no asfalto, porque a última coisa que ele queria agora era ter que pensar em alguma coisa. Pensar mau. Estrada bom.

"É verdade!" Daphne reclamou virando no banco e agarrando o braço de Dean com as duas mãos.

Ele se livrou das mãos dela se sacodindo, porque por um instante, pareceu mesmo que era tudo verdade "Eu nem falei nada!"

"É, mas..." ela franziu o nariz "Você tá me mandando vibrações de desconfiança."

"Não to não"

"Tá sim!"

"Eu nem to pensando em nada"

"Aí eu já não sei, mas... Sabe quando uma pessoa sua, e fica exalando cheio de pessoa suada?"

"Sei..."

"Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio, você fede."

Ela tinha razão. Ele fedia. A desconfiança, pelo menos, de resto Dean tinha certeza que estava bem limpo.

"Ai meu Deus, eu já sei!" Daphne exclamou de repente "Já sei como posso provar o que estou dizendo, e você pode tirar a prova se sou ou não cria do Olho Amarelo"

"Como?"

"Missouri!"

"E o que a gente vai fazer lá?"

"Bom..." ela coçou a cabeça, parecendo confusa "Falar com ela?"

Ela?

Ah... _Missouri_, não _Missouri_.

Espera.

"Aaahh não! Missouri não!"

"E por que não? Ela pode nos esclarecer muitas coisas!"

"Ela me odeia!"

"Claro que não"

"Odeia sim!"

Ela suspirou longamente "Olha, mesmo se ela odiar, no momento não vai ser muito incomum porque aqui todo mundo te odeia"

Isso fazia muito sentido. "Cala a boca."

"E quem mais poderia nos ajudar nisso? Quer dizer, ela pode pegar o rastro da coisa que te deixou aqui, não é? Você veio parar no Além da Imaginação, uma magia desse tamanho deve ter deixado alguma marca em você."

Isso fez ainda mais sentido.

"E ela ainda vai poder ver se eu menti ou não! Talvez até possa me scanear e ver se eu tenho sangue de demônio"

É. Bom... É.

Dean socou o volante. "Droga!"

Daphne apenas sorriu enquanto eles seguiam para o Kansas.

* * *

**N/A.:.** Eu estava me preparando pra falar "Tudo bem, leitoras fantasmas, eu ainda vou postar" mas aí me aparecem **Sayuri** e **My Odd World'** e restauram minha fé na humanidade!

Galerë, valeu pelos comentários! É muito legal saber o que vocês tão achando!

E **Sayuri**, ameeeeei que eu que te iniciei no fandom de Supernatural! Amei mais ainda que você tá curtindo minhas fics! (Por sinal, tem a última da leva feminista, é a mais esquisita, acho eu, mas resolvi arriscar! chama **Angels Buy Drinks In Skid Row Bars**, depois passem por lá também!)

Espero que continuem gostando!

Próxima parada:: Missouri.

**Ps::** Pretendo mudar o nome da fic, então para todas que colocaram no alerta, qualquer nome estranho, não se aflijam!


	6. there's nowhere left to fall

_There is no peace here, war is never cheap dear  
Love will never meet it, it just gets sold for parts  
You cannot fight it, all the world denies it  
Open up your eyelids and let your demons run_

**Beat the Devil's Tattoo** – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

* * *

"Meu Deus! Dá pra parar de reclamar a cada segundo? Não é como se você fosse o único com cabeça cheia!"

Dean lhe lançou um olhar com o canto dos olhos. Teria mais impacto se Daphne estivesse olhando para ele.

"Tem razão. Eu aqui reclamando, preocupado com uma coisinha tão besta como o Apocalipse!"

Daphne soltou uma exclamação inconformada "Eu também estou preocupada!"

"Claro que sim"

"Também tá na minha cabeça, lembra? Como todo o resto da sua vida, o que nem é justo, especialmente quando você já viveu mais do que eu!"

Não era bem a resposta que ele imaginava. "Literalmente ou já vi tanta merda que vivi mais que você?"

"Literalmente"

"Quantos anos você tem, afinal?"

"A idade do Sammy" ela arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por um segundo, como se não pudesse acreditar que aquilo havia escapado, espiou com o canto dos olhos e encontrou Dean espelhando seu espanto, com um toque a mais de exagero.

"Sammy? Mesmo?"

"Viu? Eu disse. Minha cabeça tá muito cheia, as coisas estão se misturando. Eu não chamaria o Sam de Sammy! Quer dizer, ele seria meu cunhado e tudo mais, mas eu cheguei alguns meses atrasada então não faz sentido nenhum eu chama-lo de Sammy."

Dean arregalou os olhos. Alguns meses atrasada... Era bacana – revigorante até – ver uma garota tão a favor de humor negro, mas tem humor negro e tem _isso_.

Ele já estava quase sorrindo quando notou uma coisa importante, ela tinha a idade do Sam. A probabilidade de ela ser uma das crianças especiais do Olho Amarelo era tão alta agora que já tinha passado do teto do carro, mas era melhor deixar pra falar disso quando chegassem no Kansas. Então ele notou outra coisa.

"Ei, espera, espera aí. As coisas estão se misturando?"

"O que?"

"Você acabou de dizer 'as coisas estão se misturando', que coisas?"

De repente, Daphne ficou muito interessada na paisagem.

"Daphne?"

"Eu não quero falar."

"Por que não?"

"Você vai ficar com raiva"

"E por que eu ficaria com raiva?" mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ela, Dean sabia que Daphne estava mordendo os lábios e olhando pra cima tentando comprar tempo. Parte disso era culpa dele próprio, já que a pergunta soou como se ele já estivesse ficando com raiva.

"É melhor a gente esperar pra falar disso com a Missouri"

"É melhor a gente falar disso _agora_"

Quando o silêncio começou a ficar insuportável, Daphne tentou ligar o rádio, mas Dean afastou a mão dela com um tapa. Eles trocaram um olhar irritado.

Ela começou a batucar os indicadores olhando pelo para-brisa. Dean já havia desistido quando ela começou a falar.

"Eu tenho minha vida, minhas memórias, 22 anos delas pra ser exata. Agora eu também tenho toda a sua vida, suas memórias dentro da minha cabeça, mas obviamente, ela é pequena demais pra tudo isso, especialmente porque, como eu falei, você viveu mais do que eu."

"Então as memórias, _nossas_ memórias, estão... se misturando?"

"Bom... É."

Aparentemente a cabeça de Dean também era pequena demais pra tudo aquilo.

"Ok... E isso significa?"

"Significa que tem coisas que eu já não sei mais com quem aconteceu"

"Sua vida deve ter sido bem escrota se você não consegue mais diferenciar."

Daphne lhe lançou um olhar daqueles. "Não..." suspirou "Quer dizer, o que aconteceu com seu pai e seu irmão é bem óbvio, os monstros também ajudam, mas tem outras coisas"

"Por exemplo?"

"Bom..." ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha "Eu me lembro de muita bebida e um bar"

Dean riu. "Até aí, sou eu mesmo"

Outro olhar daqueles, mas esse era mais pra você-não-deveria-se-orgulhar do que seu-triste-_triste_-monte-de-bosta. "Eu estava dançando em cima de uma mesa de sinuca, outras pessoas estavam lá comigo e todos estavam se tocando. Acho que fui eu quem convenceu todo mundo a subir, porque quando o segurança chegou pra expulsar todo mundo, ele me agarrou pela roupa e me jogou na rua. Lasquei um dente no asfalto."

Ela não esperava uma resposta imediata, já havia aprendido que isso era praticamente impossível de arrancar de Dean, então imaginou se poderia arriscar uma nova tentativa de ligar o rádio, mas desistiu. Não queria dar o gostinho de não conseguir de novo.

"E então?" perguntou quando cansou de esperar.

Dean enrolou o quanto sentiu que poderia, ignorando completamente o fato de que seus dedos não paravam de batucar o volante. Na verdade ele já havia reparado que seus dedos pareciam ter tomado vida própria há algum tempo, mas não há momento melhor para entrar no espírito de negação do que agora.

"É, era eu."

"Quem diria... Você era bem soltinho aos 14"

"Cala a boca. Vem cá, o que você está _fazendo_ aqui?"

"Como assim?" ela não parecia realmente se importar, Dean notou em meio a sua importante missão de ignorar que não conseguia ficar parado. Seus dedos finalmente estavam apenas repousando no volante, mas sua perna se balançava de um jeito nervoso.

"Não tem que voltar pra escola?"

"Não"

"Namorado?"

"Não desde Nate Garner... Ele morreu num acidente de carro e eu ainda não consegui superar" desviando os olhos de Dean ela tirou os tênis e puxou os joelhos para junto do peito.

"Sério?"

"Não. Ele é um idiota, hoje mora no East Village com um cara que se chama 'Fabio'" ela desenhou as aspas no ar "Eu bem que queria ter atropelado ele."

Dean voltou os olhos para a estrada e teve que sacodir a cabeça porque ele não ouviu isso. Não importa o que ela diga, ele nunca ouviu isso.

"Tudo bem, e sua família? Devem estar preocupados com você"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas "Ah é, claro..." então riu, baixando os olhos "Eu posso ligar pra eles."

"Problemas no paraíso?"

"Se isso for você fazendo piada com a minha religião, vai pro inferno."

"Uau! Isso é forte vindo da noviça rebelde"

"Vai se foder"

Dean sorriu. Nunca entendeu porque achava mais fácil conviver com as pessoas se elas estavam ficando irritadas com ele. Também não conseguia entender qual era o problema com ele, se sua perna pulasse mais um pouco, se soltaria do corpo.

"Como é que você não tinha certeza se tinha lascado um dente ou não?" perguntou numa tentativa de distrair a própria perna, então percebeu como isso era idiota, mas não tinha como retirar as palavras.

"Estudei num convento." ela deu de ombros "Aquelas freiras sabem o que estão fazendo com aquelas réguas de 50 centímetros"

"Uau. Obsceno."

Ela virou com a boca aberta e dedo em riste – provavelmente aprendeu a pose com as freiras ninjas – mas parou no meio do caminho, franzindo a testa.

"Meu _Deus_, parece que você vai explodir!" exclamou.

"Não vou não" Dean devolveu tão rápido que quase não entendeu as próprias palavras.

"Se você apertar mais o volante, vai deslocar um dedo"

"Não dá pra você voltar a ser aquela refém assustada e calada que estava com raiva por ter sido amarrada? Era bem mais fácil!"

Ela bufou e se afundou no banco de braços cruzados. Não demorou nem um minuto para que voltasse a encara-lo com uma concentração desnecessária.

"O que foi?" ele quase gritou.

"Jesus Cristo, acende logo um cigarro! Você vai acabar distendendo um músculo desse jeito!"

Eles se encararam, pareciam estar fazendo muito isso.

"Eu não fumo"

"O que?"

"Eu não fumo! Você sabe que eu não fumo"

Daphne pareceu pensar nisso por um instante, então se aproximou e o cheirou.

Ela _realmente_ se inclinou no banco, apoiou uma mão no ombro dele e inspirou, próxima de seu pescoço.

_Que porra foi essa?_

"Que porra foi essa?"

"Suas roupas cheiram a cigarro"

"Não cheiram não. Ei! Para de mexer no porta-luvas, porra"!

Dessa vez ele não teve tempo de afastar as mãos dela no tapa, ela já sorrindo triunfante.

"Eu sabia!" exclamou, agitando um maço de Marlboro "Se você pensar bem, era estranho que você não fumasse na realidade original, fumar é a epítome de todas as coisas bad boy que você tanto apoia"

"Isso nem deve ser de verdade" Dean reclamou, e não. Ele não estava emburrado "Deve ser algum tipo de erva que eu guardei aí dentro pra disfarçar, só isso"

Daphne, que franzia a testa, olhou para cima arqueando as sobrancelhas de leve, considerando a possibilidade. Abriu o maço e puxou um dos cigarros de lá de dentro.

"É... Ervas."

"Eu não disse?" ele sorriu e por um instante até seus milhares de tiques pareceram diminuir.

"Claro, não tem lugar melhor do que um maço de cigarros pra guardar seu remédio de glaucoma"

Ok, agora ele se perdeu.

"Isso é maconha, Dean"

Um olhar meio atravessado confirmou os fatos, mas sem chance de abrir essa lata de vermes, ele simplesmente não queria saber. Mesmo. Então arrancou tudo das mãos dela e guardou de volta no porta-luvas.

"Dean?"

Um rosnado foi o único sinal de que Dean havia ouvido.

"Você guardou tudo pra mais tarde?"

* * *

Dean descobriu que Daphne não tinha nenhum problema pra dormir, mesmo enquanto ele dirigia a 50 km/h acima da velocidade permitida e ouvia Blue Öyster Cult. Alto. Com uma ocasional cantoria pra acompanhar.

Na verdade ela era uma ótima companhia de viagem, comia pouco, cheirava bem, não ocupava espaço, dormia como uma pedra, se fosse muda seria perfeita.

Já era madrugada quando ele decidiu encerrar o dia, Daphne estava desmaiada no carona fazia tempo e – apesar de ele nunca, _nunca_ admitir – gostava mais de quando eles estavam discutindo. O sinal brilhante de "há vagas" nunca foi tão bem vindo.

Fez uma curva abrupta para a direita, entrando no estacionamento do motel e Daphne deslizou pelo banco até sua cabeça cair no ombro de Dean. Ele foi tomado por uma onda de paz e sentiu todos os músculos das costas relaxando, na verdade ficou tão estupidamente relaxado que suas mãos quase caíram do volante.

Seria engraçado se o carro não tivesse quase atravessado a parede do motel.

"Até dormindo, cara..." ele resmungou para si mesmo enquanto desligava o motor "Construída por freiras ninjas do inferno pra me perturbar"

Como é que ela fazia essa coisa da... 'influência' sentimental mesmo enquanto dormia?

A porta rangeu como sempre, mas Daphne ainda não acordou, então Dean saiu do carro e não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando ouviu o barulho da cabeça dela batendo no banco.

"Ai..." o gemido saiu abafado contra o estofamento.

"Vamos parar pela noite, vou pegar um quarto pra gente" sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele foi até a recepção onde um adolescente cochilava com os pés cruzados sobre o balcão.

Dean demorou um instante para decidir como ia acordar esse aqui – e mesmo que atirar pra cima tenha passado por sua mente – decidiu bater na pequena campainha. O garoto abriu os olhos lentamente, mas os arregalou em seguida quando focou o rosto de Dean.

"Como posso aju-" ele limpou a garganta e sua voz saiu menos esganiçada "Como posso ajuda-lo?"

Dean quase girou os olhos. Um balconista com medinho de cicatriz era tudo que ele precisava agora. "Um quarto, duas camas."

_Só me dá a porra da chave, eu não quero conversar._

Era inacreditável a dificuldade do moleque de passar a droga da chave do quarto por cima do balcão enquanto olhava para qualquer lado que não fosse o de Dean, então quando os olhos dele pararam de pular de um lado para o outro, focados em algo além do ombro de Dean, o mesmo se sentiu na obrigação de virar e olhar também.

Lá estava o Impala, um pouco mais judiado do que ele gostaria, mas ainda era o Impala. Sem mais. Um pouco pra direita, Daphne se espreguiçava como fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida, esticando desde as mãos até a ponta dos pés, fez sua blusa subir um bocado. Daquela distância quase não dava pra ver que o rosto dela estava amassado de sono.

Que porra era essa agora? Esse mundo realmente estava perdido se aquele balconista de merda achava que podia ficar encarando sua garota daquele jeito. E também seria melhor pra ele tirar os olhos de Daphne.

"Ô, cara, ei!" Dean reclamou, abrindo os braços.

O balconista pulou e seu rosto ficou congelado em algum lugar entre um sorriso e cagando-de-medo "Foi mal... Mas sua irmã é muito gostosa!"

Tomando um segundo para pensar, Dean olhou novamente para Daphne, que pegava a mochila de dentro do carro – se ele não soubesse a idade dela, chutaria uns 12 anos pelo tamanho, e isso não ajudou em nada o caso do atendente piranha –, e de volta para o rapaz. "Ela parece ser minha _irmã_?"

"Bom, não... Mas tipo, sua cara tá toda-" algo na expressão de Dean fez com que ele calasse a boca, o que foi muito saudável "É que você pediu duas camas, cara, e eu achei-" percebendo que estava se enterrando cada vez mais, ele engoliu a seco "Quarto 8."

Dean assistiu Daphne ajustar a alça da mochila no ombro e se remexer por alguns instantes antes de perguntar "O que foi?" e franzir a testa, preocupada.

"Quarto 8"

Ela abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas bocejou antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Dean passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e começou a reboca-la na direção do quarto, mas Daphne se sacodiu para longe.

"Uau. Você é quase um raio de sol pela manhã depois de acordar, hein?"

"Desculpa" ela o espiou pelo canto dos olhos "As coisas ficam mais... intensas quando eu to com sono. E eu mal acordei"

"Intensas como?"

"Tão intensas que eu sinto a raiva rolando pra fora de você em ondas – tsunamis! E me faz imaginar que você matou o cara lá de dentro" ela apontou e Dean acabou olhando na direção da recepção, encontrando o idiotinha com um olho comprido em sua direção "Quer dizer, pelo que eu percebi, não seria uma grande perda para o mundo mas- AI!"

Ela quase parou de andar, mas Dean continuou e praticamente a arrastou junto "O que foi?"

"Você me bateu?"

"O que? Não."

"Bateu sim! Você me deu um tapa na bunda!" quando ele não se deu nem o trabalho virar para ela, Daphne notou o olhar mortal na direção da recepção e as ondas de raiva e o tesão adolescente fizeram bem mais sentido – porque francamente, ela estava achando que o balconista era gay e que Dean era homofóbico. "Isso era você marcando território?"

E isso fez a cabeça dele virar tão rápido que poderia ter descolado do pescoço "O que?"

"Porque se for, eu até que fico meio feliz, quer dizer... Eu meio que esperava que você fizesse xixi em mim"

Dean franziu a testa, pensativo, então deu de ombros – mais com a expressão do que com os ombros realmente – e correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela "Bom, gata, se esse é o seu fetiche..."

Ela estapeou a mão dele pra longe "Idiota."

* * *

A primeira coisa que Dean viu quando acordou, foi Daphne sentada na cama vizinha a sua, agarrando o travesseiro ao peito com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam ficando brancos.

Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava tentando esconder o rosto também ou se seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que ocupavam todo o espaço do nariz e da boca. Por que parecia.

Dean olhou em volta e, apesar de não achar que encontraria nada, sua mão agarrou a faca que guardava embaixo do travesseiro. Mas realmente não tinha nada lá além de uma cortina medonha e uma janela de vidros sujos.

"E qual é o seu problema?" ele perguntou enquanto se erguia do colchão preguiçosamente.

"Com o que você estava sonhando?" a voz dela soou abafada já que tinha enfiado meio travesseiro na boca.

"Filhotes pulando em nuvens de algodão" ele disse bem mais concentrado em esfregar os olhos do que em responder realmente "Por que?"

"Esses filhotes tinham duas cabeças e cuspiam fogo? Porque eu acho que nem isso explicaria"

"Explicaria o que?" e assim que a pergunta saiu de seus lábios, ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

A droga da garota era psíquica, conseguia saber o que os outros estavam sentindo, às vezes até sentia também. E com os sonhos que Dean andava tendo ultimamente, não era de se estranhar que Daphne tenha ficado abalada, quer dizer... Não dá pra experimentar as sensações de uma ida ao inferno e ficar completamente ileso.

Ela puxou o ar lentamente, até sua respiração estava tremida "Você estava tão..."

"Você tentou entrar na minha cabeça de novo?" Dean não queria ter parecido tão puto, mas ele estava.

"Não!"

"Já falei pra você ficar longe daqui!" ele apontou para a própria têmpora.

"Era sobre o inferno?"

Mesmo que seu silêncio tenha sido toda a confirmação do mundo, Dean fingiu não notar e só levantou.

"Pega suas coisas. Temos que cair na estrada cedo."

No carro, a tensão era tão grande que deixava o ar pesado.

"Você está com fome?" Daphne perguntou, sua trigésima tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. Ela não queria ser chata, mas o peso do ar começava a fazer seus ombros doerem.

"Dá pra parar de tentar puxar assunto? Você é horrível nisso."

Daphne tamborilou os dedos na perna, passando alguns instantes observando a paisagem pela janela.

"Você reparou que o dia está-"

"Daphne!" Dean quase gritou "Se você só _pensar_ em comentar do clima, eu jogo esse carro de um penhasco."

Ela mordeu os lábios, encarando o painel com uma atenção desnecessária.

"Você estava em modo de transmissão"

"O que?"

"Não foi culpa minha, eu não fiz de propósito, mas você estava em modo de transmissão. Dava quase pra ver o que você estava sonhando"

"Agora você pode _ver_ sonhos?"

"Bom... Não. Mas seria muito legal"

Dean a encarou, tentando discernir se Daphne estava falando sério ou não. Sobre a parte de ele estar em 'modo de transmissão', não sobre a parte de ser legal ver sonhos. Isso, com certeza, era só ela agindo como uma palhaça.

Ela voltou o olhar para ele e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

"Então, você não estava me espionando?"

"Eu te disse que quando estou com sono tudo fica mais intenso"

"E por que você não me deu uma dose daquele seu Lexotan natural?"

"Como assim?"

"Quando você estava dormindo, me fez relaxar tanto que eu quase bati o carro"

"Se eu estava dormindo, Dean" ela disse com aquele ar de obviedade "não sei como fiz."

"Se você estava dormindo, não pode ser tão difícil assim" ela fez uma careta e ele riu "Ah, qual é, cara. Você estava desmaiada, caiu no meu ombro babando e-" Dean enfiou o pé no freio sem qualquer aviso.

"O que foi?" Daphne perguntou sem olhar pra ele, apertando os olhos bem fechados, com as duas mãos espalmadas no painel, esperando mais alguma coisa acontecer.

"Me faz fazer alguma coisa."

"O que?"

Ele agarrou o braço dela "O que eu to pensando agora?"

"Eu não sei" ela devolveu meio acuada, tentando se soltar.

"O que eu estou sentindo agora, Daphne?"

"Eu não sei!"

"Você tá com medo?"

"Não."

"E por que não?"

"Eu confio em você" foi o que ela disse, com a voz quase sumindo.

"Por causa das minhas memórias? Ter visto o que eu já fiz te faz confiar em mim?" ele puxou a Colt da parte de trás da calça e apontou o cano para o rosto dela "Ainda acho que isso deveria ter feito você ficar longe de mim"

"Você não me assusta" ela reafirmou, com o queixo empinado para frente, mas Dean podia sentir o tremor de suas mãos.

Na verdade ele sentia mais do que isso. Podia jurar que sentia a pulsação dela contra seus dedos, mas não conseguia ter certeza já que o próprio coração batia tão forte, tão rápido que quase doía no peito.

Ele estava com medo. Muito medo. Irracional, de fazer os joelhos tremerem e a visão ficar turva.

Soltando o braço dela bem devagar, Dean sorriu e secou o suor das palmas das mãos nas laterais da calça jeans. Nada. Não sentia mais nada, só uma sensação estranha que o fazia pensar se aquilo havia realmente acontecido, mas aconteceu.

"É pelo toque" Dean concluiu, com um sorriso convencido.

Daphne piscou algumas vezes antes de seus olhos realmente entrarem em foco "O que?"

"De agora em diante, você vai deixar essa mãozinha cheia de dedos bem longe de mim." ele voltou a ligar o carro, tão satisfeito consigo mesmo que não percebeu a expressão abismada dela.

"Você ameaçou atirar em mim só pra provar uma teoria?"

"Eu fiz o que precisava fazer pra descobrir uma coisa importante."

"Você apontou uma arma pra minha cara!"

"Bom..." ele deu de ombros "É!"

Dean estava tão acostumado a ter um irmão, um _garoto_, que era tão completamente passivo-agressivo que acabou esquecendo que não era exatamente Sam que estava sentado no carona. Era uma garota. E normalmente, garotas dentro do Impala estavam no banco de trás. Na horizontal, nunca apresentaram qualquer problema ou tiveram reclamações.

"Seu _idiota_!" antes de perceber que aquilo realmente era uma garota insatisfeita – dentro do Impala ainda por cima! – Dean já estava levando murros no braço "Imbecil! Estúpido!"

"Ei, ei!" ele reclamou enquanto tentava se proteger "Eu to dirigindo aqui!"

Ela bufou com ódio e deu um último soco – o mais forte – antes de se afastar para o outro extremo do banco, se afundando junto à porta com os braços cruzados.

"O que? Agora você não vai mais falar comigo o resto da viagem?"

"Quando a gente chegar na casa da Missouri, eu vou contar tudo pra ela!"

Ah... Mulheres.

Quando Dean deu por si, estava na frente da casa da Missouri. Ele estacionou e encarou Daphne, examinando os detalhes que de repente pareceram importantes, porque ele tinha quase certeza de que tudo que aconteceu desde que eles saíram do motel, as reclamações, a luta por quem controlaria o rádio – o argumento de que 'o motorista escolhe a música' não teve o efeito desejado – e até mesmo essa idiotice sobre 'contar tudo pra Missouri' foram todas distrações propositais.

Se ela realmente tivesse visto suas memórias, tinha que saber que ele odiava aquele lugar e não tinha intenção nenhuma de falar com a Missouri a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário, vida ou morte, e essa situação não era nada disso, então ele precisava de uma distração, isso era óbvio.

Só que agora, olhando pra ela, Daphne estava muito preocupada com as pontas do cabelo e não parecia ter a capacidade de montar um plano tão intrincado. Ela o encarou, pensativa.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou.

Em resposta recebeu apenas uma mão estendida e um olhar ilegível.

"Você quer dar as mãos?" ele insistiu, tentando disfarçar que estava se sentindo completamente desconfortável com um sorriso desagradável.

Daphne apenas esticou mais o braço na direção de Dean, o olhar se acentuando, mas ainda sem oferecer qualquer explicação.

"Sério, eu sei que tenho te tratado bem e tudo mais, mas a regra de não ter momentos de Crise Feminina ainda se aplica." ele parou um instante "Mesmo que você seja uma mulher."

Quando ficou claro que ela não diria absolutamente nada extremamente mal humorado, apenas deu de ombros desceu do carro, Dean sentiu um arrepio doloroso percorrendo sua espinha.

"Tudo bem, agora você só tá fazendo isso pra me assustar!" Dean falou alto o bastante para que ela o ouvisse enquanto ele próprio batia a porta do carro.

Com um suspiro sofredor, Daphne virou de frente para ele.

"Eu só to tentando fazer isso ficar mais fácil pra você, mas é você quem sabe!"

"O que?"

Mas ambos já estavam diante da porta e as chances de receber uma resposta caíram até 0 e ainda mais pra baixo.

"Acaba logo com isso." o tom mal humorado que ele estava esperando vir dela antes tingiu sua própria voz.

Ela girou os olhos e levantou a mão para bater na porta que abriu antes mesmo que os nós de seus dedos tocassem na madeira.

"Dean Michael Winchester!" Missouri Mousley cuspiu, transformando o nome num palavrão "O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, menino?"

Com toda a sinceridade do planeta, Dean não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo ali, ficou bem claro que não tinha pensado em como explicar a porra toda quando decidiu embarcar nessa viagem retardada de Daphne. Mas ao ver a fúria no rosto de Missouri, ficou bem óbvio o que ele precisava fazer: cair fora o mais rápido possível. A mulher já estava brandindo a colher de pau e ele nem abriu a boca ainda.

Um passo para trás, mas a mão de Daphne espalmada em suas costas impediu que Dean saísse correndo.

As feições de Missouri começaram a suavizar enquanto a vidente observava o caçador, antes de sua testa se franzir em dúvida.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" ela perguntou autoritária como sempre.

"Sra. Mousley" Daphne chamou, cuidadosamente, agarrando a parte de trás da jaqueta de Dean "Nós podemos explicar se-"

"Daphne Ann Moore" Missouri interrompeu, ainda encarando Dean que começava a se remexer, desconfortável "Tenho certeza de que suas explicações são ótimas, querida... Só quero saber o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui. Isso não está certo."

"Nem me diga" Dean resmungou e se contorceu quando Daphne lhe deu um beliscão.

A garota abriu a boca, mas Missouri falou antes que ela pudesse "É isso mesmo, querida, tem razão."

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas como uma acusação, e Daphne encolheu os ombros. Apesar de a situação demonstrar que não fazia diferença nenhuma, os dois acharam melhor não falar nada.

Lentamente, a vidente então se aproximou um passo e pegou a mão de Dean – que só não pulou porque a mão de Daphne em suas costas começava a deixar suas pernas meio moles, mas ainda não tinha feito seu coração desacelerar – e fechou os olhos.

Uma vidente agarrando sua mão e A Pequena Órfã agarrada em sua jaqueta. Isso era patético. Patético pra cacete.

"Santo Deus..." Missouri murmurou, arregalando os olhos e se voltando para Daphne pela primeira vez, como se a tivesse notado somente agora "O que ainda estão fazendo aqui fora? Vamos entrar, vamos!"

E simples assim, Missouri já tinha desaparecido porta adentro.

"Ela é bem rápida, né?" Dean comentou, afastando a mão da garota que ainda estava em suas costas e dando meia volta em direção ao carro.

"Aonde você vai?" Daphne perguntou, agarrando a manga da jaqueta dele dessa vez.

"Qualquer lugar que não seja aqui."

"Por que?" ela gemeu as palavras e Dean respirou fundo para não fazer nada que se arrependesse mais tarde.

"Sabe por que?" só então ele percebeu que guinchou Daphne até o carro, ele tentou afasta-la, mas pra alguém tão anãzinha, ela tinha braços bem fortes "Ela. Me. Odeia."

"Ela não te odeia, Dean!"

"Claro que odeia, você não estava aqui?"

"Sério? Você quer discutir sobre os sentimentos alheios _comigo_?"

Contra isso, Dean não tinha argumentos. Ele baixou o olhar para a guia.

"Não..."

"O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí?" Missouri ralhou de dentro da casa "Andem logo, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo."

Dean ainda teve tempo de sussurrar "Viu? Ódio?" antes de entubar e guinchar Daphne de volta até a porta.

"E então?" Missouri começou, uma vez que todos já estavam acomodados na sala aconchegante "Como aconteceu?"

Quando ninguém disse nada, a vidente encarou os dois jovens sentados lado a lado. A moça, Daphne, não tirava os olhos de Dean, como se apenas encara-lo por muito tempo fosse lhe dar algum tipo de visão sobre o que passava na cabeça do caçador.

Só que Missouri sabia que no caso dessa garota em especial, aquilo era verdade.

"Eu não sei..." Dean soltou de repente, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fossem os rostos das mulheres que o cercavam "A bola de cristal aqui me obrigou a vir porque achou que a senhora poderia nos ajudar a descobrir."

Missouri sorriu por Dean tê-la chamado de 'senhora' e depois riu por Daphne tê-lo chutado pelo 'bola de cristal'.

"E você, Daphne, você viu tudo, não é? As memórias dele?" a vidente perguntou calmamente, antes de tomar um gole de chá.

"Vi."

"Mas você está esquecendo não é?"

Daphne congelou. A boca aberta como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras lhe fugiram completamente.

"Esquecendo o que?" Dean perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Nada." Daphne disse tão rápido que nunca enganaria ninguém, mesmo que não parecesse tão chocada.

"É, nada." Dean imitou, sarcástico "Você tá mentindo!"

"Não to não!"

"Daphne" Missouri chamou, fazendo os dois calarem a boca "você poderia nos dar licença, querida?"

Ela levantou torcendo os dedos nervosamente, mas sorriu ao olhar para a vidente. E Dean não gostou daquilo, nem era por ele já estar se sentindo um lixo sem a influência sentimental externa, aquele sorriso dizia 'confio em você', uma coisa que Daphne não parecia sentir perto dele, e se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, ele ainda sabia que as duas estavam se unindo contra ele.

Sempre no lugar errado, na hora errada...

"Não tem nada de errado aqui, menino!" Missouri disse assim que Daphne saiu "A não ser o fato de que você não pertence a esse lugar."

Dean engoliu a seco, sem conseguir parar de girar o anel em volta do dedo, criando coragem para encarar Missouri.

"Como eu faço pra voltar?"

"Você se meteu em uma bagunça muito grande dessa vez, Dean" ela suspirou.

"Você diz isso pra mim? E o pior é que eu deixei um irmão gigante que reclama feito uma velha pra encontrar um projeto de Dr. Phil com complexo de Madre Teresa! Eu nunca ganho uma folga."

Missouri riu.

"Você é realmente diferente dele."

"De quem?"

"O Dean que eu conheço. O dono desse corpo."

Dean apoiou o rosto na mão, seu dedo contornava a cicatriz de um jeito distraído, ele não parecia notar o movimento.

"O que aconteceu comigo? Com ele. Comigo?" ainda não parecia certo "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu lembro quando você era criança..."

"Tá, eu sei... tinha jeito de pateta! Não vale repetir as piadas que você já fez" ele sabia que estava parecendo uma criança, mas mesmo assim se afundou no sofá e cruzou os braços.

Logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Dean se arrependeu. Não era uma boa irritar a pessoa que poderia te ajudar, especialmente quando essa pessoa era a Missouri. Mas ele também não ia sair por aí se desculpando, apesar de ter respirado aliviado quando ela começou a rir.

"Eu te disse isso?" ela riu ainda mais "Ah, querido... Você deve ter aprontado alguma coisa muito grande pra ouvir isso!" pensou por um momento e estreitou os olhos "Você tentou colocar os pés na minha mesa?"

"Você me chamou de pateta antes!" Dean se defendeu, levantando as mãos.

Ele nem mesmo notou que suas reclamações quebraram o clima tenso. Afinal ele estava _reclamando_, de coração.

E não era exatamente simples aceitar que Missouri não o odiava mais, ou melhor: o odiava _menos_. Na verdade não tinha nada ali que fosse simples de aceitar.

"Tenho certeza que você mereceu qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito" Missouri afirmou, sem qualquer reprovação em sua voz.

"Então eu não era uma criança pateta?"

"Não muito."

"Ah."

"O que aconteceu, Dean?"

Dean contou, não a parte de Sam ter ido pro lado Negro da Força, nem de ele próprio ter dado a partida no Apocalipse, muito menos a coisa toda com o Capeta. Talvez ela já soubesse, talvez não, ele só não queria falar disso em voz alta. Mas explicou que havia discutido com o Sammy e que foram dormir com raiva – uma coisa péssima segundo a Oprah – e como no dia seguinte Dean encontrou a coisa de olhos brilhantes que o jogou ali.

Missouri não disse nada durante a explicação, apenas assentiu com uma expressão grave.

"Sobre o que você e o Sam estavam brigando?"

"Ah... As coisas de sempre" fogo, morte, sangue de demônio, _Lúcifer_ "Sammy achando que é o culpado de todos os males do mundo."

Ele não estava mentindo, não totalmente, foi só uma maquiagem pra uma verdade muito, _muito_ feia. Tão feia quanto o Schwarzenegger grávido. Se Missouri percebeu, não disse nada.

"Eu não sei o que fez isso, mas é algo antigo e poderoso..." ela refletiu um instante e tomou um gole de chá. "Imagino que esse tipo de coisa não seja fácil de fazer e talvez por isso, deixou sua marca em você. Não é algo que eu já tenha visto antes."

"E o que eu posso fazer? Pra voltar."

"Eu não sei."

Claro que não sabe... Por que deveria?

"Não me venha com essa atitude, menino! Eu já percebi que você é diferente, isso não significa que eu não possa mudar de ideia e te acertar com uma colher, me ouviu?"

"Sim, senhora." a resposta foi tão rápida que foi dita quase antes de ela terminar a ameaça.

Missouri lhe encarou, séria. "A menina lá fora."

"Daphne?"

"Isso..." mais um gole de chá "Mantenha-a por perto. Ela vai te ajudar."

"Ah sim. Claro..." como se ele pudesse manter a maluquinha afastada mesmo que quisesse "Obrigado. Você sabe... Por não me bater com a colher."

Missouri riu, apesar de ele não estar brincando.

Daphne foi chamada para a sala de interrogatório em seguida, e saiu com os olhos meio arregalados, como se tivesse acabado de tomar um choque, mas ainda tinha presença de espírito o bastante pra dar uma risada amarela quando Missouri fez uma brincadeira. Nem uma vez foi ameaçada com a colher de pau do destino.

E não disse sobre o que elas conversaram.

"Vão para algum lugar a salvo" Missouri disse como forma de despedida "A jornada vai ser longa, mas tudo indica um bom final."

Daphne sorriu ainda de um jeito meio tremido, mas Dean estava se sentindo injustiçado demais pra não ter vontade de girar os olhos. Missouri o abraçou.

"Tenha fé, menino..." ela suspirou "E paciência com a menina. Ela só quer te ajudar."

Aparentemente Missouri já estava a par dos planos dele de dispensar Daphne por ali mesmo já que foi pessoalmente acompanha-los até o carro. Que bom.

"Pra onde agora?" Daphne perguntou enquanto o Impala voltava para a estrada.

"Dakota do Sul."

* * *

**N/A.:** É. Eu não morri, foi muito pior, eu arrumei um emprego!

Mas já me demiti, então as coisas parecem estar melhores! =D Minha reação alérgica já tá passando e tudo mais

Dessa vez, acho que nos veremos em breve de verdade, não do jeito que eu costumo falar!

E vocês sabem que eu volto mais rápido quando tem mais review... Então, né? Acho que vcs entenderam


End file.
